Break me Down
by I-Have-A-Dark-Side
Summary: "You think you can do better than me, because you're a noble bastard and I'm just a whore!" she whispered harshly her eyes set in a glare. "No, I think you can do better than me." Jon replied...
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**__ "You think you can do better than me, because you're a noble bastard and I'm just a whore!" she whispered harshly her eyes set in a glare. "No, I think you can do better than me." Jon replied..._

_**Disclaimer:**__All publically recognised characters, places, names etc. Do not belong to me. Though I wish they did!_

_**AN: **__I love Jon and I want him to have a happy-ish story. I wanted write a story where he had 'purpose' and someone to stay in Winterfell for and so enter Faye, my own lovely creation. Please enjoy..._

_**P.S. **A link to pictures of Faye are on my profile, also there is a Game of Thrones video, nothing to do with this story just a video I made in my spare time if you want to have a look at it.  
_

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Catelyn_

Her husband, his ward, his bastard and her eldest son found the girl in the woods while hunting, she was unconscious and bloody. They had brought her to Winterfell and Jon had rushed off in search of Maester Luwin while Ned took her to one of the empty chambers.

Catelyn had ushered them out once Maester Luwin arrived and she had stayed watching over her as the Maester tended to her wounds. She had been beaten, her legs covered in small bruises and her wrists and ankles ringed with sore red marks.

"She has been bound, with rope," the Maester Luwin said sadly while inspecting the red burns around her joints.

"Has she been-"Catelyn didn't want to finish her sentence. Maester Luwin knew what she was asking and nodded slowly his face wrinkled with sadness.

"She is not a maiden," he said, placing her skirt back over her legs after bandaging the grazes and cuts that littered her legs.

Catelyn sighed sadly; the girl couldn't be older than six and ten she observed. Her hair was golden and her features soft, her skin kissed by the sun, she was pretty and Catelyn found she grieved for the girl as she stroked the girls matted hair.

"She's not from the North," she said as Maester Luwin cleaned the wound on the young girls head.

"No, she's most probably from the South. A long way from home" the old man said glancing at Catelyn. She found she couldn't tear her eyes away from the young girl to meet the maester's eyes.

"I'm all done Lady Stark, I'll check on her again in the morning," he left the room leaving Catelyn alone with the golden haired girl.

Evelyn and Hazel, her maids entered the room.

"Is there anything we can do Lady Stark," Evelyn asked staring at the girl on the bed.

"Some warm water and cloth to clean the lady with?" Hazel said.

Catelyn nodded, "That would be helpful," the maids rushed off.

Catelyn noticed how filthy the girl was and how tatty her clothes were. They were southern clothes at that, thin and unsuitable against the northern bitterness. _It's a wonder she's still alive _she thought.

The maids entered with warm water from the hot springs and cloth to wash away the dirt. Hazel helped Catelyn while Evelyn, under Catelyn's orders, went to find warm clothing to change the girl into.

When Evelyn returned the girl was clean and stripped. Catelyn took the dress from the maid and slipped it onto the girl's thin body almost afraid to break or injure the girl further.

"Thank you Evelyn, Hazel, you may leave now."

"Would you like us to bring any food Lady Stark?"

Catelyn shook her head, "I'll be fine."

The next few hours she sat by the girls bed reading one of the many books that were stored in the Library Tower. Catelyn often glanced at the golden haired girl making sure her chest rose and fell, she was lucky to be alive and though Maester Luwin was sure she would be fine she couldn't help but check.

The sky turned dark before Ned came into the chambers his eyes landing on his wife before the girl. Catelyn turned and smiled softly at her husband as he stepped inside the room his eyes sad.

"Maester Luwin told me everything," he said. Catelyn nodded and turned back to the girl, setting the book down on the floor. "You should get some rest my love," he whispered to her but Catelyn shook her head.

"When she wakes she'll need someone here with her, I can't begin to imagine what she has been through." Catelyn watched as her husband frowned but he knew she was right and even if she wasn't there was little he could do to change her mind.

The girl suddenly groaned and writhed, from pain or from a night-terror Catelyn didn't know but she found herself frozen as the young girl's eye flickered open and closed rapidly several times before they stayed open, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Catelyn noted that the girls eyes were a greyish blue, the girl was beautiful, there was no doubt about it.

Her husband rested a hand on Catelyn's shoulder as they both watched as the girl slowly turned her head to the side, her eyes landing on Lady Stark first before they darted to Eddard, fear flashed through her eyes and the girl bolted up clutching the furs to her body as she scrambled away from him.

"It's ok," Catelyn said quickly standing in front of her husband trying to obscure the girls view. "Go," she whispered to her husband quietly. "I'll look after her."

"Cat-"

"Please, she's afraid. I'll be fine, go."

As soon as he left the room the girl relaxed slightly, her stiff and trembling body slowly sinking back into the bed. Catelyn watched as the girls eyes flickered around the room, taking in her surroundings before her eyes once again landed on Catelyn.

"Where am I?" the girl's voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper.

Catelyn urged the girl to drink some of her water. She did hesitantly her eyes never leaving Catelyn.

"You're in Winterfell, I'm Lady Stark, but call me Catelyn." She said as the girl drank. "What is your name?" she asked gently.

"Faye," the girl answered her voice a little less rough.

Catelyn smiled, "That's a beautiful name, Faye..." Catelyn waited for Faye's last name.

"Faye is all I know. I don't know who my parents are milady," Catelyn found the young girls voice and eyes fascinating, her voice almost musical as she spoke captivated Lady Stark.

"Please call me Catelyn," she said trying to gather her wits. "Might I enquire as to who raised you?"

The girl dropped her gaze and bit her lip, Catelyn watched as Faye seemed to slowly sink further under the furs. Catelyn frowned and watched as the girl composed herself before turning back to her.

"I was left on the doorstep of a brothel, one of the women raised me until I was old enough..." she didn't need to finish her sentence; Catelyn knew what the girl was saying and why she seemed so reluctant to explain.

The girl was a whore; Catelyn wasn't disgusted though, far from it. She wanted to care for the girl, love her and show her a life she wouldn't know. Faye had no choice; Catelyn knew that as soon as she was left on the doorstep of a whorehouse she wouldn't be able to escape. Catelyn felt angered, how could a mother or father let their child be raised for such a purpose? She would never know.

"It's ok Faye," Catelyn said finding the girls hand and taking it in her own.

The girl had unshed tears glistening in her eyes as Lady Stark held her hand. Catelyn felt a rush of emotion and she wondered if the girl had ever been shown kindness, or love.

"You're from the south?" asking what she and Maester Luwin had only speculated.

Faye nodded, "Kings Landing."

Catelyn's jaw tightened, "Who owned the establishment?" she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Lord Baelish," Faye said quietly, "You knew him."

Catelyn nodded slowly.

"He talked about you," Faye said suddenly almost as if just remembering. Catelyn watched her as recognition flashed through the girl's eyes. "You grew up together."

"I knew Petyr when I was younger," Catelyn said with a sigh, remembering the boy who loved her only for her to leave, betrothed to another.

Catelyn snapped herself out of old memories. "You are a long way from King's Landing Faye," she said softly.

Faye nodded and ran her fingers over the bandages surrounding her wrists. "He liked me," she said softly. "He wanted me but Lord Baelish wouldn't sell me, he was kind and the man was not." Catelyn listened intently, watching as the young girl seemed to lose herself in her not to pleasant memories. "He left but he came back. It was nightfall and I was only outside for some fresh air," Catelyn almost wanted to stop the girl as she took in a shaky breath, her hands trembling.

Faye's eyes snapped to Catelyn's face, Lady Stark felt unnerved, she had a feeling the girl was looking but not really seeing.

"He took me, tied my hands and feet with rope." The girl lowered her eyes. "I don't remember much and when I was awake I only felt pain."

Catelyn's breathing was also a little shaking and as she spoke her voice was thick with emotion. "Your safe now Faye," she reassured her.

Faye smiled shyly.

"How did you get away?" Catelyn asked hoping to get all of her questions over quickly so the girl could rest.

"We stopped at an inn after a couple of weeks sleeping in the woods. He paid the stable boy to not breathe a word of me and let me sleep with the horses," Catelyn frowned slightly as the girl smiled, or more accurately, smirked. "Abe, the stable boy helped me escape. Gave me some previsions and told me to run."

The girls smile fell. "I hope he's ok, he risked a lot to help me."

Catelyn smiled softly, the girl had so many side's, she could tell. She seemed shy yet strong, kind and yet sometimes harsh, compassionate yet Catelyn had no doubt that she could be merciless. There was strength in Faye that she admired.

"I'm sure he is fine," Catelyn tried to sooth her though Catelyn had no doubt that the stable boy would have been punished. Catelyn felt slight pity for the boy, helping Faye would have cost him but Catelyn didn't like to thank what.

Faye nodded though her eyes shone with concern and uncertainty.

"I'm sure your hungry, I'll get some bread and meat brought up to you, would you like a bath as well?" Catelyn asked her voice soft and motherly.

Faye nodded shyly, "if it's not too much."

Catelyn smiled and squeezed Faye's hand affectionately. "You're a guest, it's not too much."

Catelyn left the room to find her husband, her son, Theon and Jon waiting in the hall. She sighed; the men were sometimes too noisy and curious for their own good, especially her husband.

"I will tell you all later but for now I must get her some food and ask the maids to ready a bath," Catelyn said trying to shoo them all away.

"Is she well?" Ned asked following his wife down the hall, the three young men following on behind.

Catelyn sighed, "She's had a tough start but I think she'll be fine."

* * *

_**AN: **__Next chapter will be Faye's POV so you will get a better sense of who she is. Hope you liked, please let me know what you think all comments and constructive criticism is welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **__Thank you you to those following and thank you browneyes for your review. _

_Hope you all enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Faye_

Bathed and full she sat on her bed the furs warming her as the fire roared. Catelyn had left for the night after Faye insisting she would be fine though Faye felt anything but fine. Sleep would not take her and she was thankful for it, her nights were filled with terrors and she feared closing her eyes.

Instead she sat and watching the flames dance and listened to them spit. She could move but she ached and though she knew she would probably regret it, she stood and made her way to the window, opening the wooden shutters.

She was dressed in warm Northern clothes and so the chill of the night wind didn't freeze her to the bone, merely cooled her a little. She looked up at the blanket of stars above and then out beyond the walls of Winterfell. Everything was still and quiet, Faye wasn't sure what to make of the peace, Kings Landing had been loud even at night and especially as she lived and worked in a brothel.

She sighed and ran her fingers down the rich fabric wrapped around her body. She had never worn something so beautiful or fine, it was a noble lady's dress not something a whore would wear.

Faye wondered when she would be sent back to Kings Landing. She hated the man that took her and beat her but she didn't mind being out of Kings Landing, being free from the brothel. She breathed in deeply, the air was so clear and cool nothing like the blistering heat of the capital in the South.

But she would be sent back, Lady Stark knew Lord Baelish, she would send word to him and then she would be escorted back to Kings Landing. She breathed in the fresh air; _I will saviour this _she thought.

She sat in the chair by her window closing her eyes, she didn't fall asleep at first, she just listened to the fire roaring and the sound of the bitter wind whistling but slowly she felt herself begin to fade and it took to much effort to fight away the darkness promising her rest.

_Break me Down_

Faye awake with confusion, she could feel something tugging at her sleeve and so forcing her eyes to open she came face to face with a little boy with light brown shaggy hair and bright blue eyes.

The little boy smiled up at her once her eyes were open, he pressed his finger to his lips and whispered, "Shush."

Faye smiled softly as the little boy's bright eyes kept flickering between her and the door. It was only several minutes later that she heard a voice, a man, calling. "Rickon," it wasn't loud but when the boy heard and he stifled a giggle.

Faye watched the boy his eyes wide with excitement and his face bright with happiness as the voice faded away.

"Who's looking for you?" she asked him once she thought it safe to speak.

"Robb," he said. "My brother, mother sent him to find me so I could break fast with them."

Faye shook her head softly. "Are you not hungry?"

The boy nodded, "very but I wanted to see you. Everyone's talking about you."

Faye's smile fell, she hated whispering, it made her feel uncomfortable and nervous but she couldn't expect people to not whisper, she was a stranger from the South who ended up in the care of the Starks. It was worthy of discussion.

"I'm Faye," she said holding out her hand for the boy to shake a playful smile stretching her lips.

"I'm Rickon Stark," he said shaking her hand while smiling. "Would you like to come eat with me, mother would like it. She likes you."

Faye smiled and bit her lip nervously wondering how intruding it would be if she were too simple interrupt their family meal.

"Please," the little boy begged, "please, please, please."

She sighed and nodded, "you'll have to show me the way."

Rickon grabbed her hand and jumped it, it was then she noticed the wolf. She gasped and stopped staring at the beast which stared right back at her with unnervingly knowledgeable eyes.

"That's shaggydoy, my direwolf." Rickon said proudly.

"Its-erm-big," she stuttered intimidated by the sheer size of the beast.

Rickon laughed and petted the wolf; "he's friendly," Rickon tugged and pressed her hand onto the top of the direwolf's head. "See, he won't hurt you, not unless I tell him to."

Faye laughed nervously. "Come on," she said tugging the boy's hand. "We should find your family."

Rickon nodded and led her down many chilled halls, the direwolf following them panting loudly. Faye took the time to admire everything around her as the little boy dragged her along never once letting go of her hand.

"Here," Rickon said proudly standing in front of a door. "I can't open it," he state gruffly.

She smiled and pushed the door open; having some difficulty herself. Voice's reached her ears as she stood waiting for Rickon to enter.

"I can't find him mother, he could be anywhere." She recognised the voice; it was the same voice that was calling for Rickon before.

Faye looked down to see Rickon biting his lip nervously, obviously knowing they were talking about him. Faye gently placed a hand on his shoulder before guiding him into the hall while she followed her hand still placed on the little boys shoulder.

"Rickon," Faye recognised Catelyn instantly.

"I brought Faye," Rickon said proudly forgetting his nervousness. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the table. Faye didn't look at anyone but Catelyn though she was aware of many eyes on her.

"Faye, dear, I'm sorry he dragged you here, you shouldn't be out of bed I'm sure your still tired," Catelyn said before she stood and walked towards her.

Faye smiled, "it's ok, I'm fine."

Faye was lying; she hadn't noticed at first to side tracked with little Rickon but she was aching all over, pains shooting through her whole body. She winced giving her pain away.

"No you're not dear, sit, sit," Catelyn led her to a chair and gently pushed her down. "Thea would you find Maester Luwin and get Faye some food," Catelyn asked one of the maids hovering near the table.

"Yes Lady Stark," Faye watched as the young girl ran off then she glanced nervously around the table counting nine people, ten including her.

She recognised one of them, he had been the man that was in her room with Catelyn before she panicked, she felt bad, she had stirred from the darkness filled with horrifying memories and the presence of the man had scared her and she had reacted badly.

She coughed nervously, "I'm sorry," she whispered glancing at the man she presumed to be Lord Stark.

He looked shocked, "for what child?"

His voice was strong yet gentle and she found herself relaxing a little. "I panicked last night, I wasn't afraid of you, not really." Faye said quietly.

She felt Catelyn's hand wrap around her own. "Don't worry dear, you must be nervous and afraid, it is understandable."

She smiled softly at the older woman, shocked by her kindness.

"I'm Eddard Stark, call me Ned." The man said with a kind smile. He was handsome for an older man and Faye had no doubt he had been very handsome in his youth.

"Faye," she introduced herself though she had no doubt that Catelyn had already told him everything.

It unsettled her a little, to know that probably many of the people around the table knew who she was, _what _she was.

"That's Arya," she looked down at Rickon to see him pointing at a young girl across the table; she had dark brown hair and soil coloured eyes. The girl smiled and stared curiously.

"That's Sansa," he said next pointing to a girl who looked remarkably similar to Catelyn, the girl smiled like her sister but looked rather indifferent and bored.

"That's Bran," he pointed to a young boy with brown hair and kind brown eyes. The young boy waved his hand while stuffing burned bacon into his mouth.

"That's Robb," he said pointing to the far end of the table where a young man sat, a few name days older than her. He was handsome with auburn hair and blue eyes like Rickon. He nodded his head and smiled in greeting.

"That's Jon," Faye found herself staring a little longer at Jon, his black hair unruly and his dark eyes tempting. She watched as Jon simply nodded in her direction, his body was stiff and formal and he looked uncomfortable and Faye couldn't help but wonder why.

"And that's Theon." She watched as Theon smirked at her, his eyes shining with mischief.

With everyone named Rickon smiled triumphantly. "Thank you," Faye said smiling and ruffling the young boy's hair.

It was then that her food arrived as well as an aging man she guessed was the Maester. He smiled warmly at Faye, "I didn't expect to hear you were out of bed, you've got quite a few injuries."

Faye bit her lip and dropped her head; her eyes were closed while she willed the images to leave her mind. She didn't want to remember how she received them.

"Who hurt you?" the little boy asked.

"Rickon," she heard Catelyn's sharp tone.

She smiled over at Catelyn, "its ok." She said not wanting the little boy to get into trouble. He didn't know why Faye was there and that wasn't his fault, he was just curious.

"He was just a bad man," Faye said softly.

Rickon looked sad for a moment before his features set in a determined mask. "Your safe now, you can stay with us. I'll protect you."

Faye laughed softly, "thank you, but I'm sure your family won't want me hanging around. I'll have to go back to the..." Faye frowned, she realised she couldn't say brothel, Rickon wouldn't know what it was and she sure didn't want to explain it to him. "I'll have to go home."

She watched as Rickon pouted and she was shocked when Catelyn spoke.

"You don't have to worry about going back," Faye's eyes widened as she turned to look at Lady Stark. "You'll be staying, if you wish."

Faye was silent, shocked by the kindness swimming in the woman's eyes. She couldn't hold back the tears, she was overcome with emotion. Never had anyone shown her such kindness, _no, one person has before. _

"Thank you," she found her voice and whispered trying to smile to show her gratitude.

Catelyn smiled softly, "eat child, then Maester Luwin can tend to your wounds."

_Break me Down_

Faye didn't noticed Jon's eyes on her and if she had she would have blushed. Jon was staring at the girl he and his brother, father and friend had found, wondering how the girl before them could be what she was; she seemed to kind and... nice.

* * *

_**AN: **__Who do you think has shown her kindness before? That person will be present in later chapters. Can anyone guess who?_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **__Thank you to everyone reviewing/following this story. Means a lot to me and I hope your enjoying it..._

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Faye_

Maester Luwin had advised her to rest but after an hour or so of being alone she became restless. She left her room in search of someone, anyone. She walked down the stone halls occasionally stopping to lean out a window to feel the cool breeze on her face.

She ran into Eddard Stark as she walked the halls.

"Faye," he greeted her. "I was under the impression you were supposed to be resting."

She bit her lip nervously, "Sorry my Lord, I was getting restless and thought some fresh air might do some good."

"Please, call me Ned." He said with a gentle voice. "And you might be right, fresh air can do wonders."

She smiled, "there was no fresh air in Kings Landing, only humid heat."

"North is a lot different from the South," Ned said with a smile.

Faye returned it. "Thank you," she said suddenly. "For letting me stay, I know I don't have much use but I will help in any way I can."

Ned placed her hand on her shoulder, "you are welcome Faye, for the time you are a guest and injured at that, when you are healed we'll see if there is something you would like to do to pass the time."

She nodded, "thank you Lor-," she smiled sheepishly. "Ned."

They parted ways, Faye feeling a little better within herself.

Once she stepped outside the laughter and the sound of steel hitting steel caught her attention. She followed the sounds and came upon some of the Stark children she had broken fast with. She saw the girl, Arya, wooden sword in hand fighting the boy with the curly black hair, Jon. Her eyes passed them to see Robb and the one named Theon were the ones fighting with steel.

She smiled as she watched Jon from the shadows of the wall. He was letting the girl get in a few hits and she seemed to realised he was letting her because she became more aggressive and her smile slipped and was replaced with a grim frown of concentration.

It was Rickon, who had been sitting on the fence that noticed her. He leapt down and stumbled on his landing before running towards her, a smile stretching his lips. "Faye," he called causing the others to stop there sword fighting to look at her and the boy hurtling towards her.

"Rickon," she said as he reached her his little round face red and his breath coming out in short pants.

"Come watch with me," he said taking her hand, much like he had earlier, and pulled her towards the fence.

She gave small smiles to the four with wooden or steel swords in hand. Arya waved while the others nodded their heads and smiled in greeting.

It was Jon she watched the most, he was captivating. His graceful movement unlike anything she had seen before. She had seen men fight before, she had watched as a man killed another just because the other touched the whore he was about to bed. There fighting had been dirty and clumsy both stumbling with the affects of wine but watching Jon move and dodge his little sisters attacks gave her knew respect for sword fighting.

Drifting away into her own world Faye wondered what life would be like for her in the North. She would stay in Winterfell, thanks to Lord and Lady Stark; she would find her own place, one that wasn't between the sheets waiting between men. _Maybe a cook _she thought _or a ward of sorts to Lady Stark. _Whatever she would end up doing she was sure she would enjoy it more than being a whore.

She would cry at night, every night, after scrubbing her skin red raw trying to feel less dirty and used. It never worked; she could still feel their hands on her and their cocks in her. She often had bruises, the men that sometimes visited getting rough, taking her like a hound took a bitch leaving bruises on her hips and thighs from their tight grips. Sometimes the men left more than bruises, she had already had two babes grow inside her, Lord Baelish had given her a special tea to flush them from her loins but she felt the ache and the sadness for her unborn children.

Maybe she would have a family one day, she hoped. Not that many people would want to marry a whore but maybe she would found someone to love her, she would live in hope for that man.

"You're from the South aren't you," Arya's voice broke through her thoughts.

She looked down to see the girl before her, wearing breeches and a shirt, her voice muddy and glowing with a light sheen of sweat.

Faye nodded, "I am."

"Where did you live?" the girl asked staring up at Faye with curiosity.

"Kings Landing," Faye replied aware that many ears were listening.

Arya placed her wooden sword down on the ground, "won't your family miss you if you stay here?"

Faye smiled sadly, "I don't have any family."

"Everyone has a family," Arya replied her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I suppose I do, somewhere but I've never met them." Faye had long since forgotten the pain of being abandoned now she only felt resentment and anger. For all the places her birth parents could have left her they had a chosen a brothel, _they must have really despised me. _

Arya looked sad for Faye, "Jon doesn't know his mother either." Faye was taken aback.

Jon scowled at his little sister and shuffled uncomfortably from side to side. Faye watched him; she had not thought that Jon would be a Snow not a Stark.

Faye could see his discomfort, "Well it seems we have something in common then." Faye said with a smile trying to lessen the tension.

Jon smiled slightly, "I suppose we do."

Arya stood between them, looking from Faye to Jon before settling on Faye again. She was aware that Robb and Theon had finished practising and were heading towards but she ignored them once Arya started talking again.

"What did you do in Kings Landing? Where you a maid in the Red Keep? Did you see the imp?" the little girl asked.

Faye smiled at her curiosity and shook her head. "I have met the imp; he doesn't like that name much though."

She felt Jon's eyes on her and he saw his fist clench at his sides. She was curious but she said nothing.

"How did you meet him?" Arya probed further.

"Arya, I think that's enough questions," Robb said putting his hands on her shoulders and giving Faye a rueful smile.

"I want to hear about the imp," she said stubbornly. "What's he like?"

Faye sighed, remembering the small man. "I first met him when I was thirteen, three years ago" Faye began. She remembered the day well, it was the first time Lord Baelish had asked her to entertain and she was a mess of sobs and tears. "He took pity on me," she remembered staring at him through her tears and seeing his face twist into sympathy. "We talked for a while and then he left." He had stayed an hour; Faye remembered how thankful she was that he left with nothing but a goodbye and a kiss on her hand while leaving a few coins in a purse for her.

"Is that it?" Arya said impatiently causing Faye to laugh.

"No, he came back a week later." She remembered being shocked when the Lannister had returned again. He didn't come empty handed though, he held books and parchment. "He said he was going to teach me," Faye smiled. "So he taught me how to read and write, he taught me history and made me learn the words of every house. He came once a week, sometimes twice," sadness knotted in her stomach. "He was the only man that was ever kind to me." Faye finished with a whisper not really realising she had spoken the last words.

Silence fell upon the group, she noticed the way the men looked at her and she hated the pity she saw. She noticed Rickon had left his spot on the fence and was playing with his direwolf Shaggydog a little way away from the group.

Arya stood staring up at Faye.

Faye thought Arya was about to ask more questions but instead the girl smiled, "you can come to lessons with me and Sansa now, Septa Mordane will teach you. I bet it will be better with you there."

Faye smiled; the girl had a kind heart. "Thank you but I'm a little old now but maybe I will join you occasional."

Arya nodded and smiled seeming pleased with herself.

"I'm sorry about Arya," Jon said as Robb lead her away.

Faye shook her head and smiled, "Its ok, the children are curious. They'll ask questions."

She saw Jon nod out the corner of her eye. He seemed uncomfortable which made Faye frown. "You're uncomfortable around me," Faye stated boldly.

Jon's eyes flickered towards her in shock. "I-erm-"

Faye laughed softly, though inside she felt slightly insulted. "I'm just a girl but if you feel uncomfortable I will leave," she said making ready to walk away.

"No- sorry, stay." Jon stuttered. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure how-"he didn't finish his sentence.

Faye finished it for him "You don't know how to act around me."

Jon nodded.

Faye sighed. "Just act normally, if it's not too much to ask."

Jon looked at her; Faye began to shift under his gaze "it's not too much to ask." He said finally.

Faye smiled, "good."

They stood in silence; guards of Winterfell walked passed them some in groups laughing while some were alone. She glanced at Jon out the corner of her eye, admiring his strong jaw littered with a thin layer of hair, his straight nose and his storm grey eyes. His hair fell in curls and it looked almost wild and in need of a trim yet Faye thought that it suited him.

Breaking the silence Jon spoke, "would you like to go for a ride?"

Faye bit her lip, "I erm, have never ridden before."

Jon smiled, "I'll teach you."

Faye followed Jon, silently dancing inside at the prospecting of spending more time with the Snow boy. She didn't often find men attractive and she often didn't feel her heart flutter under the attention of a man's gaze but with Jon her heart fluttered and she find him rather beautiful and captivating.

They reached the stables and Faye nervously stepped inside the sheer size of the animals doing nothing to calm her nerves. It was then that she remembered her pain, it had been dulled with the potions Maester Luwin had given her but the pain was returning, the medicine wearing off.

"Are you ok?" Jon asked noticing her look of discomfort.

Faye smiled sadly, "my medicine is wearing off," was all she said but Jon understood.

"I was foolish; you shouldn't be riding after receiving such injuries. I'll help you back to your room." He placed an arm around her waist and let Faye learn on him as the full extent of her pain hit her.

They walked back to her room, passing a few concerned and curious faces along the way. A direwolf was following them, "Is he yours?" she asked.

"Yes he is." He was pure white with unnerving red eyes; looking nothing like Shaggydog. "His name is Ghost."

"Do you all have direwolves?" Faye asked a little wonder creeping into her tone.

Jon chuckled as he opened Faye's door. "Yes, we found them as pups. There was one for each of us."

Faye smiled, "they are beautiful." She admitted _and rather scary _she silently added.

"Rest," Jon said with a teasing smile. "One of the maids will wake you before we sup."

"I'll be joining your family again?" Faye asked curiously.

Jon smiled, "of course, your family now." His smile was filled with jest.

He left swiftly leaving Faye alone. She walked to her bed and buried herself under her furs while her mind drifted to Jon. _Your family now _she smiled at the words but couldn't help but hope that Jon didn't see her as another sister because Faye was very unclear on a lot of things but she knew one thing, she would never see Jon as a brother.

* * *

_**AN: **__What do you think? Let me know all opinions, comments or constructive criticism is welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: **__Thank you to everyone reviewing/following this story, it means a lot to me and I hope you are all enjoying it._

_**New story:** I have a __**new Jon story**__ up called __**Northern Rose **__please check it out, only one chapter so far but I would love to hear what you think._

_I also have a** new video** called **breathe again **and the quality I think is a lot better than my last attempts at making video's so please if you have the time check it out the link is on my profile. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoy..._

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Faye_

Supper was a lively event, the table alive with chatter and laughter. Faye felt overwhelmed, never having experienced anything like it before in her life. She sat quietly observing, chewing on her bread and salted meat with enthusiasm. The Maester had said to eat more than usual to help get her strength back and she was listening to him for once.

She sat beside Jon who often smiled in her direction. It was obvious he was uncomfortable; Faye didn't miss the looks Catelyn would through in his direction. It made Faye a little sad, it was his father who had wronged Catelyn not Jon yet Faye could also understand, a reminder of her husband's betrayal couldn't be easy to live with.

Throughout the meal she began to relax, she listened to Rickon as he told her stories and agreed to let Arya teach her how to use a bow and arrow though she feared she would be no use. She accepted Sansa's offer to help make a dress, the older girl had slowly warmed to Faye over the course of the evening.

Bran had asked her if she would like to go to the Godswood with him on the morrow and Faye had accepted intrigued by the sound of its beauty. Jon and Robb would accompany them. She felt a slight flutter of her heart when she knew Jon would be going. He intrigued her.

She caught Catelyn's eye near the end of their meal and was greeted with a warm smile which she returned.

After less than a day spent getting to know the Stark family she already felt accepted and the notion was strange for Faye. They were kind and giving and they didn't seem to expect anything in return for their generosity apart from her friendship. It was queer but nice.

_Break me Down_

It was the next morning and she stood with Bran waiting for his two older brothers. They were going to the Godswood, Faye was rather excited, and she had listened as Rickon had relayed stories of the Godswood and how beautiful it was, and how cold the water in the small pond was. She laughed when Rickon explained how he had found out. A child's curiosity was an innocent thing.

Summer, Bran's direwolf sat at the young boy's heels. Bran was bouncing excitedly while scanning the courtyard for any sign of his siblings. He was a sweet boy, Faye found herself feeling slightly protective of the two young Stark children, and with Rickon it was almost motherly.

"Finally," Bran called, Faye turned to see Robb and Jon walking towards them their fur cloaks dragging on the floor behind them. She played with the edges of her own, Catelyn had given her several dresses and a black fur cloak and Sansa had kindly offered to make her several dresses.

"Come on then," Robb said with a smile, he and Bran walking off in front of them.

Faye glanced at Jon with a smile while they walked. The silence was comfortable and she took the time to take in Winterfell. It was beautiful, old yet still standing. Its appeal to Faye was great; she was used to the perfect silk drapes and lush cushions and sheets, the grand windows and the elaborate decor. Winterfell was anything but elaborate, it had no silk drapes or fancy luxuries but it had its own appeal. Faye preferred it.

"Do you mind going to the Godswood?" Jon asked her as they walked.

Faye frowned, confused by his question. Why would she mind? "No, I'm rather excited, why?"

He blushed, "I just thought that you being from the South, you would pray to the new Gods."

"I prayed too many Gods, old and new alike hoping one of them would answer." Faye replied simply.

"And did they?" Jon enquired bravely.

Faye smiled at him, "I'm here and not in Kings Landing. So, yes I suppose they did, in an odd way."

They shared a smile before catching up with Jon's brothers. Bran nattered telling Faye many things, irrelevant things yet she listened and smiled. They made it to the Godswood soon enough and Faye stopped and stared while Robb and Bran moved ahead, kneeling before the heart tree.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Jon had stopped beside and he whispered to her.

She nodded slowly. The heart tree was captivating, the face looked to be crying blood tears and she dared not guess how old it was. Its leaves were also red, faded almost looking slightly pink. She tore her eyes from the tree to gaze at the surrounding area; she saw the pond lily's floating on the surface, the grass seemed to be greener almost to green and the songs of birds were cheery. It was almost magical.

She glanced at Jon to see him staring at her intently, she blushed but she did not look away. They stared at one another; eyes locked his dark grey to her light blue. Her lips twitched into a smile and as she lowered her eyes she couldn't help but wonder what Jon thought of her.

_What does he see? A girl or a whore? _She hoped for the former because the latter was something she never wanted to be again.

_Break me Down_

They walked into Theon on their way back. He fell into step beside the small group.

"Have you heard the news?" He asked them a smile playing on his lips.

It was Robb that answered. "What news?"

"The King rides for Winterfell, with what sounds like the rest of the court as well. They'll be here within the month." Theon announced.

Faye frowned. _Why? _She thought and apparently so did Jon.

"Why is the King coming to Winterfell?" Jon asked.

Theon turned to Jon. "The Hand of the King, Jon Arryn is dead. Word is that Robert is coming to ask Lord Stark to replace him."

"Father can't be the Hand of the King, he's Lord of Winterfell," Bran said with a frown.

She looked at Robb who wore a grimace. Faye found herself feeling sorry for the eldest Stark, if his father left he would be the Lord of Winterfell and though he had eighteen name days under his belt he was still young. Faye couldn't imagine the amount of pressure he would be under.

"The entire court?" Faye hadn't realised she voiced her thoughts until Theon turned to her.

"That's what I hear," Theon answered.

_Would Lord Baelish be with them? _She wondered having no desire to see the man. Faye wondered if he'd want to take her back, after all she was his. _Of course he'll want you back. _She frowned.

"You won't have to go back," she heard Jon say from beside her. She looked up at him wondering how he always knew what she was thinking; she wondered if she was that easy to read.

Her smiled was strained, "If Lord Baelish comes he will probably strike a deal with your father." She sighed. "Lord Baelish will want me back."

"Father won't make a deal with Lord Baelish," she turned to Robb as he spoke kindly.

Faye watched as Jon nodded in agreement. "You're not something to sell, or make deals with."

"There right, you have been placed under the protection of the Starks," Theon chimed in. "We found you, saved you. Lord and Lady Stark won't let you be taken back."

She smiled at them all, they all seemed so convinced and believed their own words but they did not know Petyr Baelish.

"You don't know him," she said. "Lord Baelish gets what he wants, he is a clever man and he plays his games well."

"Life is not a game Faye," Jon said with a frown.

She snorted; very unlady like but then again Faye was no lady. "Life is one big game and you're either a player or a pawn. Petyr Baelish is a player and everyone he owns in their own way has their own uses."

Faye remembered the countless times Lord Baelish had her get information from the high Lords, guards and any other man who might have a secret that visited her. Sometimes they were to drunk on wine to realise they were spilling their secrets and sometimes they were just too drunk on her and once she brought them to their release they would spill their seed and their secrets. After all she was only a pretty whore in their eyes, who would she tell, what would she do with the information?

"What was your use?" she heard Theon ask and she saw Jon give him a filthy look but she noticed he did not say anything. He too wanted to know.

"Secrets," she said. "Power is knowledge and when you give a pretty girl to a man sometimes they forget themselves."

She sighed, remembering the countless secrets she spilled to Lord Baelish and in return he would give her a night off. That's why she did it, why she let herself be one of Petyr's pawns because it made her life a little easier.

"What secrets?" she had almost forgotten Bran was there.

She smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. "Secrets I will take to my grave if I want to keep my head." She answered dramatically with a smile but yet she told the truth, the things she knew could cost her, the price being her life.

"Can you not even tell me one?" he said with a smile.

She laughed, "Maybe, one day."

Faye didn't know that Bran would discover one of the many secrets she knew on his own and it would cost him, dearly.

_Break me Down_

_Dearest Faye,_

_I hear from Lord Baelish that you are in Winterfell it seemed odd to me and he told me no more than that, you will have to tell me the story when I arrive. I must warn you, Petyr is not happy that you are no longer in his service and he travels with us to Winterfell. I will do my best to help you, if you so wish to stay in Winterfell but even I might not be enough to stop him. We both know Littlefinger gets what he wants and he has many tricks._

_I will see you within the month my dear, I hope you are well and that we will spend some time together upon my arrival. I have so missed you._

_Tyrion _

The raven had arrived three days after Theon told her the news. Faye was sitting in her room and as she read the letter her fear grew, reading Tyrion's letter confirmed her fears. Petyr was coming to Winterfell and she had no doubt it was to get her.

But she pushed her fear aside for a while letting herself smile. She had missed Tyrion and was glad her old friend would be in Winterfell soon.

She sighed wondering what would happen when they arrived. Would Ned accept the Kings offer if it was true that Robert was travelling to ask Lord Stark to become the new Hand of the King? She hoped not, Faye knew many secrets and truths and she feared that if Eddard Stark went to Kings Landing he would not survive. In the short time she had been in Winterfell she knew one thing for certain, the Starks belonged in the North where it was true and there was honour.

If Ned were to go to Kings Landing she feared Ned's honour would hinder him and others would see it as a weakness.

_I will warn him _Faye thought _he must know what would await him._

Faye made that promise to herself and if the time came she would tell Eddard Stark some truths, not all of them, just enough for him to decline. Faye knew many secrets of the court and she knew it was a dangerous place.

She wouldn't let herself or Lord Stark go to Kings Landing. _Neither of us belongs there._

"Faye," the door opened and Arya stood in the door way smiling. "It's time."

She smiled and placed the letter into her cedar chest before following Arya out the door.

"Let's see if I can master the art of archery then," she said with a laugh knowing full well it was a lost cause before she already started.

In the court yard all the Stark children were gathered, even Sansa and Lord and Lady Stark watched from a balcony above, Theon was also there. Bran had a bow and arrow in hand and Jon was beside him encouraging him.

They all greeted her as she arrived and soon they were all encouraging her as well as Bran. She smiled, she had been right Faye was rubbish with a bow and arrow and the Starks laughed good naturedly as she missed every time, Faye laughed with them feeling oddly warm inside. They were a family, they loved one another it was clear and they obviously cared for Theon also and it was understandable he had grown up with them but what Faye was having difficulty understanding was how accepting of her they were.

She felt, oddly, like part of the family.

And she liked it.

* * *

_**AN: **__What do you think? Like? Let me know, all opinions and constructive criticism is welcome. I love hearing what you guys think._


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: **__So thank you to everyone reviewing/following it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter..._

_**Review reply...**_

_**Kira: **__Good, I'm glad. I'm glad you like Faye that is my aim : ) _

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Faye _

It was two weeks before the King and his party were due to arrive. Catelyn had everyone dashing around making sure everything would be perfect for the royal's visit. It was while running an errand for Catelyn that Faye walked past Theon's room just as a red headed woman slunk from his room.

She stopped and stared at the woman who did the same. _A whore _she thought. She smiled at the woman that looked to have had at least twenty names days if not several more.

The red head smiled back. "You're Faye, aren't you?"

Faye frowned, "yes, why?"

The red haired lady smiled, "Theon told me about you. I'm Ros."

Faye smiled, "And what did Theon say about me exactly."

She watched as Ros rolled her eyes, "you really have to ask. You look smart, I'm sure you know."

Faye found herself laughing. "I'm sure I could guess."

They shared a laugh. Ros walked beside Faye and they fell into easy conversation. "You're from the South I hear, what is it like?"

"Warm, filthy and the stench is nearly unbearable." Faye answered honestly.

Ros laughed, "That bad?"

"Worse," Faye said with a smile. "Winterfell is far more suited to me."

"It has its charms," Ros said as they stepped outside. "Well I must leave, I have another visit," Faye tried not to remember when her life was like that. "It was nice meeting you Faye; maybe I'll see you again."

"It was nice meeting you to Ros."

After that they fell into an easy friendship, telling stories of some of their more peculiar encounters and experiences with men. Faye found it odd at first but soon she realised it felt good to laugh about it and share her stories, she found it almost lifted a weight off her shoulders.

They only saw each other a couple of times before the King arrived but still, for Faye, it was nice to have someone to talk to that understood, slightly, what she had been through.

_Break me Down_

Faye watched as the two brothers and Theon had their hair sheered and there stumble removed. It was the day of the Kings arrival and everyone was to look their best, even the bastard and the Ward.

"Well don't you all look pretty," she said as she stepped into the room.

They were all only wearing breeches and for Faye that was nothing, she had seen countless men in less than what they wore but it seemed, at least for Robb and Jon, that they were not used to being in such a state of undress near women.

"Faye," Jon said jumping his voice a little higher than normal.

"Jon," she replied smiling and shaking her head at his discomfort.

It was Theon who seemed the most at ease and strolled up to her, "seen Ros lately?" he asked.

Only Theon knew of Ros and her friendship, up until then.

"Yesterday," she answered Theon with a slight glare. "You?"

He smirked, "last night."

Faye rolled her eyes. "She's thinking of going to Kings Landing," Faye said with a frown. She didn't want Ros to go, not because she would miss her –though she would- she didn't want Ros to get mixed up in the lies and deceit of the Capital.

Theon scowled, "why would she want to go there."

Rose took that moment, in her mood and in the arrival of the King and in turn Petyr she had to take those small moments. "Maybe she's not satisfied here." Faye said with a playful smirk.

She heard Robb and Jon's chuckles and watched as Theon's face dropped before his usual cocky smile was back in place. "I'll have to change that then," the Ward strutted out the room, pulling his shirt on as he went.

"Go on Tommy sheer him good, he hasn't met a girl he likes better than his own hair." Robb said slapping Jon on the back.

Faye laughed and watched, Jon looked to be in pain and as some of his curls fell to the floor she couldn't help but think she would miss them. _Gods, please help me. _She sighed and exited the room, she had let her eyes wonder and she had taken in Jon's muscular torso and his strong arms. He was beautiful, truly sculpted like some sort of God.

"Faye," her name called brought her back from her musing.

Sansa was walking briskly towards her, looking elegant and as beautiful as ever in one of her best gowns.

"You look lovely Sansa," Faye said with a smile.

Sansa blushed, "thank you Faye, I have finished your dress, I thought you could wear it today."

Faye smiled, "thank you that would be brilliant. I don't have many gowns suitable for a Kings visit."

"You look beautiful in everything you wear," Sansa said simply; a compliment from Sansa was rather rare so she received it with a bright smile.

They talked while Sansa helped Faye into her dress. The young girl wouldn't let Faye see it until it was on, so with her eyes closed Sansa did most of the work. What Faye could tell was it was warm, soft and it was rather heavy. She still wasn't quite used to the weight of the northern dresses but she was thankful, they kept her warm.

"There," she heard Sansa say, her voice proud. "You can look now."

Faye gasped as she looked down, the gown was beyond words. Its colours rich, its detail exquisite; with its deep purples and blues, its velvet fur and lace, it embroidery gold stitches and its sleeves flared with a rim of dyed black fur.

"It's beautiful," she whispered running her hands down the front of her dress, the fabric feeling divine beneath her finger tips.

"You look like a true northern lady," Sansa said with a smile. "We'll leave your hair down, it suits you."

Faye couldn't tear her eyes away from her dress, "you truly are amazing. I wish I could make something like this."

"You helped," Sansa offered.

"I went to Winter Town and brought the lace," Faye said with a small laugh. Sansa had soon learned that Faye was as skilled as Arya at stitching.

Sansa laughed to, "I wouldn't have been able to finish it without the lace though."

They smiled at one another.

"Thank you, this is," Faye wasn't sure what she wanted to say, "just beautiful." She finished.

Sansa took her hand. "We should go take our places, the King will be here soon."

Faye walked side by side with Sansa and each step was taking her closer and closer to Petyr. Her shoulders were tense and her stomach churned and began to feel light headed as she made her way to the Stark family, most of the lined up already. She knew her place, behind them with Jon, Theon and some of Eddard's guard.

She heard the horse as she rushed to her place, she felt overwhelmed and nervous that was until she looked up, her spot was between Jon and Theon and they both stood staring at her, Theon with lust but she ignored him, it was Jon she was staring at. His eyes were filled with wonder and awe as he stared. She felt a smile tug at her lips as his mouth fell open, he seemed to be trying to speak yet she heard no words.

She squeezed in between them, Jon still staring silently. She turned to him, playing with he edges of her cloak. "Is it too much? I feel it's too lovely and fine for me to be wearing it."

Jon shook his head, finally finding his voice. "No, you look lovely."

Faye smiled and bit her lip. "I wonder what Petyr will think." She said without really meaning to. He had always made _his _girls wear small piece of cloth, if anything. He would surely not approve of her thick fabric dress even if it was to keep her warm. _It doesn't matter; _she told herself _he doesn't own me anymore._

"It doesn't matter what he thinks," Jon whispered as the first horse came into view. "You'll be ok."

She felt his hand slide into hers and she glanced down and then up at him with wide eyes, he didn't look at her but he gave her hand a squeeze and she saw the corner of his mouth twitch as if he were fighting a smile.

She bit back her smile but her lips to twitch as she faced forwards, she knelt when the King came into view and stood when everyone else did all the while Jon held her hand tightly. She watched as Ned embraced the King and she scanned the men behind them. She saw the Kings guard, she saw the Lannister men, she saw Tyrion's brother Jamie and she watched as the Queen stepped from the wheelhouse looking as elegant as ever putting even Sansa to shame.

It was then that her eyes landed on him. He wore thick furs and he too was scanning the crowd that had assembled to greet the King. Faye had no doubt he was looking for her and once he spotted her, he gave her a wide smile but she could see the threat behind his eyes.

_Let it begin _she thought with a sigh.

_Break me Down_

She managed to get away without Petyr speaking to her. The crowd had dispersed and she had managed to slip away, she knew she couldn't hide forever but she would try for as long as she could. Faye found Rickon playing with Shaggydog and walked up to the pair as wild and rebellious as each other.

Faye noticed how the Stark's and Snow's direwolves were so like their owners and how responsive they were and at times she found it a little unnerving.

"Faye," the youngest Stark called in greeting with a smile.

"Rickon," she ruffled his hair before scratching Shaggydog behind the ear. "Shaggydog," she said with a smile.

"The little man was looking for you," Rickon said staring up at Faye. "He said to go see Ros," Faye sighed but was silently relieved, Petyr wouldn't look for her in a brothel. No one would not in Winterfell.

"Thank you, I better go then."

"Who's Ros?" Rickon asked.

Faye smiled, his curiosity knowing no bounds. He had to know everything.

"A friend," she answered before wrapping her cloak around her frame tightly and setting off to meet her old friend.

_Break me Down_

She stepped inside and was hit in the face with the smell of sex. She grimaced remembering the smell all too well and the way it clung to her body. She spotted a aging bald man sitting in his stained shirt and breeches, he was a far cry from Petyr Baelish, least Littlefinger knew how to look the part.

"He's in the end room, to ya' left," the man said without even really looking at her.

Faye nodded and set off, not daring to stay any longer in the same room as that man. The stench rolling off him nearly covered the overwhelming aroma of sex.

Ros slipped out the room just as she neared the door. Faye rolled her eyes and pulled her handkerchief from her sleeve. "You have come on your face," she said with a slight smile.

Ros grinned, taking it from Faye and wiping her mouth. "You never told me you knew Lord Tyrion," Ros said with a curious gaze handing the handkerchief back to Faye.

"Keep it," Faye answered pulling a queer expression. "And he's an old _friend_, that's all." She emphasised 'friend' knowing the look that was on her red headed friends face.

"Of course," Ros said with a shake of her head and a look in her eye that said she didn't believe her. "Well, your _friend _is waiting for you."

Faye slipped into the room to find Tyrion pouring to goblets of wine. He smiled as she entered and held out her cup. She took it with a smile before placing it down and bending to give her old friend a hug.

Tyrion chuckled at her enthusiasm but he return the gesture as best her could. "It's good to see you to Faye," he said as they broke apart, each taking a chair near the fire.

"I've missed," she replied.

"And I you, I thought this would be a good place to meet, no prying eyes or ears." He said grinning.

Tyrion appraised her, eyeing her fully. "North is treating you well," he finally said. "You look lovely."

Faye nodded and sipped on her wine, "yes, it is and thank you, this dress is Sansa's work."

"The eldest Stark daughter, I hear she's a beauty," Tyrion commented.

Faye nodded, "that she is."

"Of course I find it hard to believe she is more beautiful than you," Tyrion complimented his words sincere his expression light and filled with humour.

"You flatter me ser," Faye said in her most polite tone.

Tyrion's face grew serious, shadows settling over his features. "How did you get here Faye," Tyrion reached for her hand. "If you wanted to get away you should have taken me up on one of my many offers, I would have taken you some place safe."

Faye smiled sadly, "I didn't choose to leave."

Faye told him everything she could remember and she told him her story right up until the Kings arrival. She skipped over nothing, if there was one person she trusted most of all it was Tyrion and she had a feeling it would always be Tyrion. He had always been so kind and shown her the better side of men, she would forever be grateful.

Tyrion was speechless, for once in his life, once Faye had finished. She watched as he searched for words. She found it oddly amazing, it wasn't often Tyrion Lannister was lost for words and she savoured that moment and in no time at all he found his words again.

He smiled, "so, Jon Snow." Faye blushed. She had really told him everything. "You like him."

Faye bit her lip, "I don't know." She answered.

"It wasn't a question dear, you do." Tyrion said with a smirk.

She drank her wine with determination, watching Tyrion over the rim of her goblet. Faye wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't sure how she felt. Faye remembered his hand in hers; the feel of fingers entwining with hers, the way her heart fluttered when he was around and the way his stormy grey eyes watched her making her stomach twist in a pleasant sensation.

She sighed in the end, "Yes, I suppose I do."

He smiled a gentle kind smile. "You deserve happiness Faye, Gods know you haven't had the easiest life."

It was then that the door swung open and Jamie Lannister stood there, in his gold armour and all, Faye noticed the sword strapped to his side and his armoured gloves held loosely in his hand.

"Dear brother, our sisters requests your presence," she turned to Tyrion, his face grim. She gave him a small smile.

She turned back to Jamie Lannister to find him watching her. "You must be Faye," he said with a slight smirk.

She narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion. "I am."

"Lord Baelish is waiting in the Great Hall for you along with the Starks." Faye sighed _he hasn't even been here an hour _she thought.

"I didn't know you had turned into a messenger dear brother, when will you sprout your black wings?" Tyrion japed like his usual self.

Jamie chuckled, seeming at ease.

Faye stood following the Lannister brothers so very different yet so similar. They both had their charms and their own weapons, Tyrion's being his mind while Jamie's was his sword and they cared for one another that was very clear.

Tyrion gave Faye a smile.

"It seems we have both been summoned," Faye said with raised brows and a long sigh.

"So it would seem," Tyrion said taking her hand and squeezing it gentle. "Good look child."

She smiled, "good look old friend."

She reached the Great Hall quicker than she would have liked and stood outside alone readying herself to open the oak doors and confront Petyr.

_This should be fun_

* * *

_**AN: **__So, what do you think? Like? I love to hear what you guys think so please let me know, all opinions and constructive criticism is welcome. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: **__Thank you for all those reviewing/following, means a lot to me and all your lovely comments put a smile on my face. So, here is the next instalment, I hope you enjoy, Faye gets a little fierce in this chapter..._

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Faye_

She stepped into the hall her head high and her strides graceful. If people did not know her, they would think was a high born Lady in her fine dress and her elegant stance. Petyr turned as the door opened and gave Faye a long hard stare which she returned in kind. Lord and Lady Stark sat at the high table with Robb, Jon and Theon behind them.

Before any of the Starks could talk Petyr began.

"You ran from me Faye," he said his tone hard and displeased.

"Yes, with my ankles shackled and my hands bound." Faye said flatly no trace of humour in her voice.

Petyr eyed her with fury. He did not like being mocked.

"Thank you for coming Faye," Eddard interjected; the tension between Lord Baelish and Faye easy for anyone to see.

Faye glanced to Jon who gave her a small reassuring smile. Her lips twitched before she looked away, bowing in front of Ned and Catelyn.

"I thank you for housing Faye, I understand you reluctance to send men with her back to the capital for such a minor task but she'll be returning with me to Kings Landing when we leave," Petyr said.

Faye listened as he made it sound as if they were only housing her because it was easier than sparing men and taking her back to Kings Landing. Her anger burned a little brighter than for Lord Petyr Baelish and before Ned could speak she turned to Petyr.

"I won't be coming back to Kings Landing Petyr." She said her eyes hard and her tone like ice.

Petyr turned to her, his eyes burning with anger as she dared to speak against him. "Have you forgotten who you are Faye, what you know? If I whisper into the right ear you would be dead within a day."

His threat only made Faye smile.

"You know the same secrets as me, you whisper and it will finally come back to you. You would share the same fate as I. You are a smart man Lord Baelish filled with ambition; you would not risk your own life just so mine would be taken." She said satisfied as Petyr's face fell.

His expression was one of rage, he didn't like being bested. "You are mine, have you forgotten the kindness I have shown you, I helped raised you, teach you, I gave you food and a roof."

"You raised be to be a whore Lord Baelish, it doesn't take much teaching." Faye hissed stepping closer to the man who she had known and hated for sixteen years. "I will not be a pawn in your game of thrones any longer."

She was aware the Starks were listening, staying silent. Letting her fight her own battle as long as she was winning and she was thankful for that; she needed to fight for herself.

"What will you be then, a player?" Littlefinger laughed the thought amusing to him.

Faye smiled and lowered her voice. "No, an observer," she smiled a twisted unfriendly smile. "I will watch as you roll your dice, I will watch as you play your cards and I will watch you lose, you will crash and burn." She stared at him, right into his calculating cold brown eyes. "You are a smart man but there are many more men smarter than you Petyr, you have no hope of winning this game."

He stood silent, the hall filled with only the sound of their breathing. She held her head high and waited for Petyr to scold her or demand once more for her to return with him.

It was Ned that broke the silence.

"I believe the lady has spoke Lord Baelish," he said. "Faye will stay in Winterfell."

Lord Baelish looked from Ned to Faye and then laughed. "My Gods Faye, you are one excellent whore even the men you don't fuck will fight your battles." She said his smile ugly. "Or are you bedding the honourable Eddard Stark, it wouldn't be the first time his honour has slipped passed him."

She stepped forwards as Eddard replied, his tone sharp. "Watch your words Petyr Baelish; you are under my roof I will not be spoken to in such a manner."

Catelyn stood her expression sad as she stared at Petyr. "Go Petyr," she commanded.

He nodded and bowed before turning to Faye, she could see his hatred for her right then but she did not cower as he spoke. "Remember, you are nothing but a whore, you will always be a whore whoever you make friends with."

He left his back straight and ridged as he walked out the door. Faye let out a long sigh and her shoulders dropped the weight on her shoulders too much to bear any longer. She closed her eyes before turning, the Starks hadn't moved.

She smiled softly, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't meant to stand up for yourself?" Catelyn interrupted her, her voice soft and filled with slight pride. "You did well, you spoke with courage and you silenced Petyr Baelish, that my dear, is an accomplishment."

Faye laughed softly, "I may have just made an enemy."

"We all have enemies," Lady Stark said stepping down the few stone steps and walking towards her.

"Not everyone's enemy is Lord Baelish though," Faye said, she had been right when she said Petyr wasn't the smartest man and he wouldn't win the game of thrones but Petyr knew how to get revenge, how to make people suffer. He was an enemy to fear and those who didn't were foolish.

Catelyn smiled, "there are worse enemies," she said but Faye wasn't so sure.

_Petyr Baelish gets what he wants, or makes those he can't have suffer. _That thought made Faye nervous.

_Break me Down_

The feast was a grand affair to celebrate the king's arrival in Winterfell. She was invited but she was to sit with Jon at the lower tables, she didn't mind much though, she and Jon watched as the Starks entered and the royal family, she smiled warmly as Tyrion spotted her and smiled in her direction.

"You get on well with Tyrion," Jon commented as the conversations began to pick up around them.

She nodded, "he is a kind man, the first man to ever be kind to me. I owe him a lot."

He nodded, "he's still a Lannister and they can't be trusted." Jon said carefully.

_If only you knew _she thought.

"Believe me, I know." Faye said quietly.

"Of course, you and your secrets," Jon said in an amused tone, she could tell he was trying to lighten her mood but she could sense his curiousness.

She smiled, "yes, my secrets."

In truth they weren't hers, she only knew them and she wished she didn't. They weighed her down, carrying so much truth that would never be revealed, it took its toll.

"You were good today; my father didn't really need to be there. You stood up for yourself with Lord Baelish." Jon said changing the subject and she wondered if he could sense her discomfort when speaking about the things she knew.

Faye smirked and mockingly bowed, "well thank you kind ser," she jested.

He chuckled, "Your welcome milady."

"I am no Lady," she said smiling biting back her laugh.

"And I am no ser," Jon replied his smile warm and his eyes shining with humour. Faye found it beautiful, he did not smile enough she thought.

It was then that the music started, the musicians played their instruments and the sings began to sing their well rehearsed songs, all lively and upbeat. The table began to move and men began to pick woman from the room leading them to the dance floor. Faye watched, she had never danced before and she found it strange, some of the men held the woman so close and moved their bodies so provocatively that she felt like she were back in the whore house.

Jon nudged her and pointed to Robb who was leading a young Myrcella to the dance floor, the young girl was blushing and Robb looked rather uncomfortable. The two shared a laugh as they watched the eldest Stark awkwardly dance with the young girl who was obviously infatuated with him.

Jon left her side for a while, to greet his uncle Benjen Stark, a brother of the nights watch. She watched as they embraced and then they left the hall for a while. She wondered idle where they had gone but soon returned to watching the men, woman and children dance. That was until he snuck up behind her.

"Would you care to dance?" she was surprised when Jon held out his hand a smirk on his lips. She hadn't seen him return.

"I don't know how," Faye whispered embarrassed.

Jon pulled Faye to her feet. "Neither do I really, but it looks fun."

She let him lead her, "You've not danced before either?"

He shrugged, "several times but it was only with Arya, I love her but she isn't the best dance partner." He chuckled.

She smiled nervously, "I fear I won't be either."

Jon stopped, they were in the middle of the crowd of dancing bodies, the music was loud and the laughter was even louder. "I'm sure you'll be fine." He placed a hand on the small of her back and took her other firmly in his grip.

"Just follow my lead," he whispered.

And she did. They danced until the music stopped, they were sweaty, aching and breathless but their smiles were bright. They had drunk more wine than either was used to and were laughing at anything and everything and amused several others to no end. Their dancing was terrible but they made up for it in enthusiasm and by the end of the night they had both improved and danced with more confidence most likely stemming from the wine rather than their dancing skills.

"Milady, shall I walk you to your room?" Jon said bowing lowly with a grin.

There were only several people lingering in the Great Hall, guards most with a woman wrapped around them. The scene was familiar for Faye and she paid no mind when they stepped outside and stumbled upon a pair fucking against one of the walls in the shadows. But Jon hurried them away, his cheeks flushed and his demeanour suddenly flustered.

She pulled on his hand slowing him down before stepping in front of him to stop him. They were in a dark hall only lit by several flaming torches. She studied him, his features guarded and his cheeks flushed pink.

"What's wrong?" Faye asked him concerned and saddened by his sudden change.

He shook his head, "nothing, you should get back to your room. It's late."

She frowned, "no Jon Snow, what is wrong?"

He scowled, "nothing," he repeated again his tone a little harsher.

She let go of his hand. "Is it that couple? Did they offend you?"

He turned from her and walked to the window a couple of paces down the hall. She stared at him, observing him. It dawned on her slowly, her eyes widened and she stepped forwards slowly.

"You're embarrassed," she said slowly.

Jon didn't look at her. "Please leave it."

Faye couldn't leave it, finding it too hard to believe. "You've never been with a woman have you?"

Jon sighed, scowling at her. "No I haven't. Are you happy now?"

He turned to walk away but she caught his arm, he swung around to face her but before he could say anything Faye spoke. "You shouldn't be embarrassed," she said softly. "I wish I could have waited, chosen. You get to be with someone you love, you have a choice, and that's amazing."

They stared at one another, she watched as Jon tried to find a lie in her words but he would find none.

"It's honourable and the woman you end up with will be lucky," Faye continued her voice barely above a whisper.

He sighed, "What woman would want to marry me, I'm a Snow, a bastard with nothing to give."

Faye frowned, he honestly believed what he was saying and he couldn't see himself clearly. "You are wrong Jon Snow; you have so much to give."

He said nothing; he leant against the stone wall while Faye perched on the edge of the window. She stared out into the court yard below, in the silence they could hear the man and woman they had seen, their groans, moans and calls getting louder. Jon shuffled with discomfort.

"I remember my first time," Faye said, breaking the silence. She wasn't sure why she was telling Jon, but she continued. "I was thirteen. It was three days after I met Tyrion and I foolishly thought they'd all be like him. That they would see me and they wouldn't hurt me, they'd just talk to me." Faye shook her head, remembering her naivety. "He was at least three times my age and he stared at me with hunger." She ringed her hands together, remembering the day well. "He wasn't gentle; he left bruises on me hips and thighs. I remember crying the whole time, praying to all the Gods that it would end."

Faye felt Jon's hand take hers; she looked up at him, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I don't know what it feels like to be loved by a man; I don't know what it feels like to be kissed by someone who actually cares." She whispered. "But you should know what it feels like to be loved, wait and find that perfect girl, she's out there and it'll be worth it, sex is meaningless if it isn't with someone you care about."

She dropped her head and closed her eyes. She felt his hand cup her cheek and lift her head until she opened her eyes and looked at him. His stormy grey eyes seemed to look right into her soul.

"You'll find that too," he whispered.

She realised how close they were and how his hand still cupped her cheek. She pressed into his palm a little more, the wine still coursing through her system but if she was honest it wasn't the wine, it was just Jon.

She swallowed and licked her lips as she stared at him, she watched as his head lowered to hers and his eyes closed just as hers did and then their lips touched. It was sweet, hesitant at first, a kiss like no other for Faye. Jon's hand slipped to cradle the nape of her neck and her hand travelled up his arm, feeling his muscles twitch beneath her palm before she entwined her fingers in his black lose curls.

She gasped, her mouth opened and Jon's tongue darted out, she met it with her own and then they danced. It was a passionate dance and it was a lot more skilled than the dancing they had done earlier. They found themselves clinging to one another, their bodies pressed together and their hearts racing in sync. Faye's back was pressed against the cool stone wall as one of Jon's hands rested on her waist, holding her tight to him.

When they rose for air they seemed to gain a sense of control. Jon rested his forehead against hers and they stared into one another's eyes. She couldn't say what she felt in that moment but it was powerful and it felt life changing.

But the feeling was quickly replaced with Jon's next words.

"I'm supposed to be leaving for the wall in a few days," he said.

She gasped and her heart seemed to beat a little slower. She pulled back, wriggling out his arms feeling foolish. Men of the nights watch took no wives, fathered no children, they would never know love or for Jon, the feel of a woman.

She shook her head, trying to shake away her hurt. She stumbled backwards.

"Faye I-"

She held up her hand stopping him, "I'm sorry, I was foolish," she said before she ran from him.

_What did you expect _she thought to herself _I'm nothing but a whore! Why would he stay for me?_

* * *

_**AN: **__So, what do you think? Please let me know I love hearing what you all have to say._


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: **__Thank you to everyone reviewing/reading it means a lot to me. I love to hear all your lovely comments so please keep them coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter..._

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Faye _

"BRAN," she called, her heart jumping from her chest. The young boy was running along a straw roof his aim obviously the stone wall that it stood beside it.

They were by the old tower, its stone sturdy for its age, like everything else in Winterfell.

The men had all left on a hunt, even Jon who Faye had been avoiding since their encounter the previous night. She felt ashamed and humiliated. Only she could fall for a man who was to become celibate, who would take no wife and father no children.

"Faye," the young Stark answered with a smile. He swung his legs over the edge of the roof and sat, smiling at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked her neck leaning backwards to look up at the boy.

"I'm going to climb the old tower," he said excitedly.

Faye's eyes widened as she studied the tall structure. "Really, is that wise," her voice shook a little, fear creeping into her voice for the young boy.

He laughed, "I always climb, ask anyone. I'm good." He said proudly. "Don't worry, I never fall."

He was up in a shot, already on the stone wall with one foot on the circular stone structure before she could speak.

She knew there was no way of stopping him so instead she sighed and called, "Be careful."

She watched him for a while but found it too scary to watch. Her stomach was churning with each inch he moved higher but she admitted he didn't stumble once; he was sure in his movements which was the only thing that reassured her.

Faye walked away, her stomach riddled with nerves. She found Arya with her bow in hand, the arrow hit the centre every time and for a while Faye watched the young girl, she was a strong child and would be a formidable woman. She pitied the man she would marry; he would have his work cut out for him.

It was while talking a stroll through Winterfell that she heard the footsteps behind her. They were following her. She stopped and turned around to find Petyr Baelish walking towards her, the street was empty and Faye cursed her bad luck.

"Faye," Petyr greeted her with no warmth.

"Lord Baelish," she replied.

She started walking again, hoping to find a street with at least several people so she would not be alone with Littlefinger for long. It made her nervous, the man was not one people liked to spend time with.

"I've heard whispers," he said. "Of a young couple, a bastard and a whore locked in a loving embrace."

It didn't surprise Faye, he knew everything, somehow. She gritted her teeth and kept her mouth shut, she knew better than to try and defend herself. The other day had been a lapse in judgement and she would try and not slip again.

"It's a shame that the bastard is destined for the Wall, a cold bitter place that once meant honour and men took pride in joining, not anymore though. It's for the low lives, the raper's, thieves and murders. The unwanted." She felt Petyr's cold hard eyes on her. "If you were a man, you would belong there."

Faye bit her lip. Faye realised that he was right however; if Faye had been a boy she would have been sent to the Wall. She was an orphan, with no parents and no name or land. _Thank the Gods I was a girl _she hated her old life but she couldn't help but feel she would have hated the Wall more. Taking the Black was for life and being a whore was not, she had proved that.

"Nothing to say," Littlefinger pried.

_Plenty _she thought but answered with, "no, nothing at all."

Petyr smirked, "it's a bit late to hold your tongue. That speech yesterday was very stupid Faye; I thought I taught you better."

"You taught me nothing," Faye bit back.

Petyr's eye lit up; proud he had got a reaction.

"On the contrary, I taught you everything." He stepped forwards causing Faye to step backwards, her back hitting a stone wall behind her. "I taught you how to get what you want," he placed his hand on her waist. "I taught you how to use your body, how to make it a weapon," his hand ran up her side, brushing her breast and making her shiver in disgust. She slapped his hands away but it only angered him further. He gripped her wrists and held them above her head, the sharp edges of the stone cutting into her skin. He was surprisingly strong and Faye couldn't break free though she tried.

"You've made me angry Faye, you were my best girl," he voice was almost soft and calm and it was far scarier than any shouted words or hate filled tone. "I will have you back Faye."

He let her go, stepping back and straightening his tunic. "Ned Stark _will_ accept the Kings offer. I will be sure to look after him."

With that Petyr walked away the unspoken threat lingering. _He will hurt Ned Stark _she closed her eyes in despair. She would talk to Ned, she decided, when he returned she would speak with him and tell him as much as she could. She had to.

Faye wondered around Winter Town, there was so many stands; fruit, trinkets, jewellery, bread and pastries. She stood at a stand with furs, gloves and hats; she ran her fingers over the furs and sighed at the softness.

"Anything take your fancy miss?" the man, in his late forties she guessed, asked her.

Many things took her fancy but she had no coins on her, or at all. She smiled and shook her head.

"There must be something miss!" he picked up a pair of gloves with wolf furs trimmings. "They'd look lovely on you miss."

"He's right," Faye turned to see Ros, wrapped in thick clothing with a purse of coins attached to her hip.

"Good day Joseph," Ros greeted the man who blushed red. Faye bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

Ros smiled and took the gloves from Joseph's hand and placed a coin in its stead. She studied the simply fur gloves before handing them to Faye. "A present," she said.

Faye didn't take them, "I can't it's to kind."

Ros rolled her eyes, "take them, I won't be needing them."

Faye frowned and then understood. "You don't mean to say you're leaving, are you?" she said sadly.

Ros smiled shoving the gloves into the younger girl's hands. "I am, I'm tired of the same men, the same weather," she said as they walked away from Joseph's stall. "I want adventure, to see the Capital and to feel the sun on my skin..."

Faye listened as Ros reeled of her reasons, hopes and dreams, all so small yet unrealistic. Ros would have no more freedom or luck in Kings Landing than she did in Winterfell; in fact Faye was very much sure that Ros would want to return north as soon as she began working.

"Be careful Ros, Petyr Baelish will expect things, you will learn things and you'll get weighed down with so many secrets that sometimes it seems unbearable." Faye said quietly.

Ros laughed, "I can keep a secret."

Faye sighed; she knew there was no way of talking Ros out of leaving, she understood slightly, the need for something different- to escape. But Faye knew where Ros was going, where she thought she would be escaping to and she knew that she was going to be in for a big surprise.

Trying to lighten the mood Faye jested, "Well Theon is going to miss you."

The older woman laughed, "I'm sure he'll replace me soon enough."

They walked back from Winter Town, Faye had slipped on the warm gloves and sighed as the heat encased her froze hands.

"Thank you, for these," Faye said smiling.

Ros smiled in return. "You're welcome, you're about the one true friend I have."

It was sad but Faye knew the life of a whore left little opportunity to have friends. Everyone either looked down on you or was a whore themselves and so, in a way, you were in competition.

"Write to me, and I will write to you." Faye said suddenly. "Tell me everything; I want to know how it goes. I hope you find what you're looking for," she said suddenly wrapping her hand around her red haired friend's hand.

Ros smiled and they embraced, they stood a little way from the brothel. "You to," Ros said smiling. "I hope you find love and happiness here, you deserve it."

Men called and hollered, shouting lewd comments as the two stepped away from one another. Faye rolled her eyes and Ros laughed.

"Is it like that in Kings Landing?" Ros asked.

Faye shook her head, "Petyr Baelish owns more refined establishments; upper class men and Lords mostly."

Ros beamed, "it's about time, farmers and drunken fools are starting to make me lose faith that noble men exist."

Faye shook her head but said nothing, _they may be Lords but they are not noble or kind _she thought sadly.

She walked away leaving Ros to her business. More time had passed than she realised as she walked back to the castle of Winterfell. The sun had peaked and was slowly lowering, dusk would settle in several hours. The sky was dull, grey clouds painted upon the blue sky, obscuring all colour.

Faye didn't know what awaited her. She didn't know that the young Stark had discovered one of the most dangerous secrets she knew and he had paid for it dearly...

_Break me Down_

When Faye heard the news she rushed to the young boy's room holding up her skirt as she raced along the halls. She found the Stark children, Jon and Theon waiting outside the room. Sansa and Arya held hands as they wept quietly, Robb Jon and Theon lent against the wall their expression sombre, Rickon was a different matter; he was sobbing loudly the sound echoing down the halls.

When he saw Faye he ran to her and she caught him, letting him weep into her skirt.

"What happened?" she whispered.

It was Jon that answered. "He fell."

She stared at him, holding Rickon to her skirt as he cried. He looked torn, tired and above all else, sad. She walked towards him, Rickon in toe who was clutching her left hand and she reached out, taking the bastards hand with her right.

She stood with the Stark children, Jon and Theon. The only sounds were the youngest children's tears and the sound of Catelyn Stark, crying on the other side of the door, for her child.

Faye frowned, she had seen Bran climb and she heard his words he had only spoke to her that morning. _Don't worry, I never fall. _And she believed him and deep down, she still did.

Maester Luwin opened the door, the sound of Catelyn's cries louder before he closed it behind him. He looked to all the children outside the young man's room and sighed.

"How is Bran?" Robb asked pushing himself off the wall to step closer to the Maester.

The old man sighed, "he will live."

Faye closed her eyes in relief but Jon tensed by her side.

"But?" Jon pressed.

Faye opened her eyes and looked to Jon before her eyes darted to Maester Luwin.

"But he'll have no use of his legs." The Maester said sadly.

Faye let her tears fall as she clutched Jon's hand a little tighter and pressed Rickon into her skirt a little more, her hand cupping the back of his head as he cried.

"A cripple," Robb muttered his voice emotionless.

"But alive," Arya whispered her tears slowing with the relief that her brother would live.

Faye watched the faces of the Starks; they all seemed to react differently but all of them wore relief, Jon slumped against the wall beside her and Theon rested his hand on Robb's shoulder, trying to reassure his friend.

"You should all get some sleep, your Lord father and mother will stay with Bran tonight." Maester Luwin said before walking down the hall, his shoulders hunched.

None of the moved so Faye stepped into action; she would be the strong one and she would help in any way possible.

She let go of Jon's hand reluctantly missing the heat of his touch, the callous feel of his fingers. She dismissed it and bent down, cupping Rickon's cheeks. "Come on," she said softly. "I'll tell you a story before bed."

The little boy nodded and clutched her hand as she stood and turned to Arya and Sansa. "Come on, I'll help you two get ready for bed."

She held out her hand and Arya took it with Sansa still holding her other hand. Faye looked to the three men, they all watched her Robb with thanks, Theon with slight awe and a kind smile and Jon with something Faye couldn't read but it made her heart flutter and her stomach knot.

_Now is not the time _she told herself before she walked away, the youngest Stark children in tow with only one final look back to see Jon watching her with his stormy grey eyes.

"Will Bran be ok?" it was Rickon who broke the silence. His tears had slowed and he had stopped sobbing, they just fell silently down his cheeks.

Faye sighed, "He'll live." It was the only reassurance she could give. No one knew how Bran would take it when he woke up but Faye could only guess not well, he would be unable to do some many things he loved. He would surely suffer.

"Bran doesn't fall," Arya said quietly, her expression puzzled.

Faye looked to the young but said nothing, _no, he doesn't _she thought silently.

_So what happened?_

_Break me Down_

Faye had settled all the Stark children down, it had been easier than she had imagined as they had all chosen to stay in the same room, together. She had tucked the furs around the three sleepy bodies and left the room when she heard their soft snores.

As she closed the door behind her she leant against it, closing her eyes and exhaling loudly. She was tired, exhausted even but she knew sleep would not take her that night, she had too much weighing her down and keeping her awake.

_What happened to Bran? _Was one thing, another was _I wonder if Jon will still leave? _And _What will Ned do now? _

There were so many questions and she had none of the answers. Faye found herself walking the halls, taking the long way back to her room hoping to tire herself out enough to at least be able to lie in bed without feeling the need to pace her room and try and solve problems and answer questions.

"It's such a tragedy, such a young boy who had so much to look forward to," she recognised Littlefinger's voice; she pressed herself against the wall, using the shadows to hide herself.

"Yes, it is such a shame," she frowned; Tyrion Lannister hated Petyr Baelish almost as much as she. Why were they talking?

She heard the smile in Petyr's voice as he spoke, "I wonder, did the boy really fall?"

Faye listened intently the conversation setting her on edge. _Does Littlefinger know something?_

"What are you implying Lord Baelish?" Tyrion's voice was sharp and clipped. He was angry and annoyed the two emotions very common when speaking with Petyr.

She heard the soft chuckle of Lord Baelish laughing, "Nothing at all Tyrion, it's just queer. I heard the boy was such a good climber."

"Everyone falls Lord Baelish," Tyrion stated, she could imagine his lips twitching in amusement and she could only imagine Petyr's expression and the implication of Tyrion's words.

"Yes, that they do," Petyr said before she heard footsteps walking away.

They were too heavy and loud to be Tyrion's so when the footsteps could no longer be heard she stepped from the shadows. Tyrion had his back to her and was looking at the window, his height just enough to let him see out.

"Faye," Tyrion greeted her.

She stared at Tyrion, waiting for him to turn around and he did slowly. He looked troubled and she frowned. _Does Tyrion know something about Bran? _For Petyr had certainly implied that he did.

"What do you know?" Faye asked getting right to the point.

Tyrion reached for her hand, "Walk away Faye."

She frowned, his voice was hard but his eyes were soft and filled with concern. She shook her head and pulled her hand from his.

"Do you know something?" she asked hoping that he didn't because she would hate for Tyrion to be involved. She cared for the man but she could not care for him if he had something to do with Bran's 'fall'. She didn't want to lose her friend.

"We all know something Faye, you should know that most of all." Tyrion stepped away from her. "Don't do it Faye, you already know too much. People are starting to notice."

With that he walked away leaving her confused and angry. She stomped back to her room frowning and debating with herself. She could not stay away; she could not willingly walk away from the truth. Faye had to know what happened to Bran. The Starks deserved to know and Bran deserved justice.

Her room was cold and dark, she stumbled to her fire and lit it with a torch letting the flames light bath the room. She closed her eyes and leaned over the fire, warming her hands against the flickering flames.

She did not know what she was going to do. So many things were weighing her down and Faye wondered what everything meant.

_You already know too much. People are starting to notice _Tyrion's words stuck. Fear slowly seeped into her, she knew she would have to face the truths she knew one day, she knew that in time people would want to make sure their secrets were kept bury and would route out the people who knew but she thought she would have more time.

_Time is running out _she thought.

A knock at her door made her jump.

"Come in," she called keeping her eyes on the fire.

The door creaked open and closed, Faye frowned as silence settled and she tore her gaze away from the flames and was met by tortured eyes.

"Jon," she whispered. Her heart suddenly beating a little faster and her palms beginning to fell slightly moist with nerves. Her stomach knotted and her breathing seemed a little off.

Jon had an affect on her like no other ever had.

He moved suddenly, taking her by surprise.

"Faye," he whispered before his lips descended on to hers...

* * *

_**AN: **__Sorry for leaving it there but next chapter will have a juicy Jon and Faye scene as well as some more interesting developments. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: **__Thank you again like usual to everyone who has reviewed or is following this story. It means a lot to me to know that you are all enjoying it and I hope I continue to deliver. So without further ado the next chapter and there is some Faye and Jon loving... enjoy..._

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Faye _

_Jon had an effect on her like no other ever had._

_He moved suddenly, taking her by surprise._

_"Faye," he whispered before his lips descended on to hers..._

It was a desperate kiss filled with need and Faye let herself succumb to his lips. His hands gripped her waist tightly as he feverishly moved his lips against hers and slipped his tongue between her lips.

Jon pulled her closer so their bodies were flush, her breast pressed against his hard chest. She let her hands explore his arms; she could feel the hard defined muscles below his simple shirt as her fingers trailed up his arm, over his collar bone and then embedded themselves into the mess of his black curls at the nape of his neck.

Faye didn't let herself wondering why he was there, why he was kissing her so desperately. She knew he was scared, confused and worried for his brother. Men needed comfort and Faye had comforted many and she would do the same for Jon even with the knowledge that he was leaving and that it would hurt her a lot when he was gone.

She bit his lip, sucking it between her lips electing a groan from Jon. She kissed him roughly as his finger dug into her skin but she didn't mind, it was different than all the other men. He tasted of spices and a hint of wine; it was a glorious heady combination.

They walked backwards with a little difficulty until her legs hit the back of her bed. Jon seemed to falter then, his eyes flashing with uncertainty. Faye sighed, wouldn't let him feel uncertain so she took charge, Jon deserved one night and she would be damned if his honour got in the way.

She reluctantly stepped out of his embrace and turned him so his legs were pressed up against the bed and then Faye pushing him down onto the edge of her bed. Jon watched her, his eyes wide as she began to slip out of her dress. Faye saw him swallow as the dress pooled at her feet leaving her in nothing but her thin underclothes. The cold air hit her but she smiled despite the chill and cupped his cheeks before kissing him softly as she lowered herself onto his lap with a soft groan, a leg either side of his thighs.

"It's ok," she whispered into his ear, "let it happen." She found his hands and brought them to her waist leaving them there as her hands moved to his muscular shoulders, "don't think," she rocked her hips brushing against the bulge in his breeches.

She brushed her lips against his before looking him in the eye, Jon's eyes were hooded with lust and want and Faye felt the same. "Just feel," she whispered huskily and that was his breaking point.

Jon's lips attacked hers hungrily as his hands slipped to her hips. He guided her, taking control, as they pushed their hips together creating beautiful friction that they both so desperately desired. Faye moaned and began to fumble with the laces of his shirt wanting to desperately feel his bare skin beneath her finger tips. Trace the hard plains of his chest and suck on his perfectly smooth skin.

They broke their kiss long enough for Jon to help her pull the shirt off before they attacked each other again with kisses and touches. Jon's hands had moved to her thighs and pushed Faye's shift up as he callous fingers ran further and further up her thighs tightly squeezing from time to time. It was heaven for Faye; she had never been touched in way that made her hot with desire and unskilled with desperation.

Jon seemed too lost in his haze of lust to feel nervous and Faye was thankful. She wanted him to enjoy himself, wanted him to know what a woman's touch felt like so hopefully he would change his mind and stay. It was foolish but it was her hope.

His muscles twitched as her fingers ran over them. Jon was lean but muscular and Faye wasn't sure if she had seen such a beautiful body before. He was all muscle and power. She moaned as he bucked his hips and sucked on her neck, her head flung back and her mouth open in a silent 'O' with pleasure.

Jon moved them suddenly, lying Faye on her back with her head rested on the pillows as he covered her body with his. She closed her eyes and let herself feel, she was aware that she was the more experienced and yet Jon Snow seemed to be taking the lead, knowing almost instinctively what felt good- for them both.

He ripped her shift roughly exposing her bare breasts to the cold air making them pebble before Jon had even touched them. His lips travelled down her throat and down the valley of her breast before he took one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly. Her breathing was heavy and fast as she panted under his administrations. She found herself becoming more and more impatient and her hands slipped down his sides to his hips were his breeches were rested.

Faye's hand covered the bulge in his breeches and she traced the outline of his manhood softly and teasingly making him groan around her nipple, the vibrations had her moaning and desperately fumbling with the laces of his breeches.

_There is too much lace _she thought irritated as his breeches proved to be difficult to remove even with her experience.

Jon chuckled breathlessly, "eager aren't you," he chuckled though his voice was hoarse and his words dripping with want.

She captured his lips with hers before smiling, "you have no idea." She whispered before she rolled them over, straddling him once again.

She looked down at him as she lowered her mouth to his chest. Her shift lay around her waist with her breasts exposed and swaying as she moved her lips down Jon's chest, peppering light kissed everywhere.

She reached the top of his breeches and wriggled backwards so she could undo his laces. Seeing them made a difference and soon she had them undone, anticipation twisted in her stomach while excitement moistened between her legs as he lifted his hips while Faye pulled the finally piece of clothing from his body.

He was hard and proud and as she took him in hungrily, she noticed the doubt creeping across his face once again as he watched her watching him. She smiled and bit her lip, shimmying out of her shift before she threw it down onto the floor with the rest of their clothing.

She had never been with a man she wanted to be with; that made her feel hot and flustered and wet with want. She was a little nervous but she didn't let him see it.

She crawled up his body placing light kisses here and there before she reached his lips. Jon's hands settled on her hips gently as she pressed her lips to his, her lips moved along his jaw before biting the lobe of his ear gently before she whispered, "I want you Jon Snow."

And so she took him.

She leant back onto her claves before she moved over him, sinking onto his length slowly electing moans from both of them. Faye closed her eyes savouring the feeling of his throbbing hard length inside her, stretching her. He stayed perfectly still beneath her and when she opened her eyes she watched as his face twisted into an expression of pure pleasure.

Faye moved slowly, coating his length with her wetness before she slid back down again and again. Jon's hands gripped her hips tightly, painfully but the pain added to the pleasure and slowly but surely she began to move faster and soon Jon was moving with her, his hips reaching up to meet her.

It wasn't long before they were both moaning; Faye's hands were planted on his chest as she felt the knot in her stomach tighten. It was sudden but quickly she found herself on her back, Jon over her and in her. It took all she had not to come undone when she saw the pure lust and hunger on Jon's face as he gazed down at her. He moved quickly, thrusting his hips forwards as she wrapped her legs around his middle.

"Jon," Faye gasped breathlessly, her eyes closed and her hands tangling into the furs beneath them.

He moved quickly and surely, hammering into her with force and speed and that was Faye's undoing. She clenched around him, a moaning mess with her head thrashing from side to side and her hands tightening into the bed sheets.

Jon didn't stop though and he slide in and out of her through her orgasm and before she knew it she clenching around him again, his movements became jerky and more impatient and soon she was milking him dry, his seed spilling inside her with a guttural moan that could have woken the whole household.

_Break me Down_

Faye lay with her head resting on his chest. Their breathing had slowed and they lay together basking in the pleasure they had both found. She knew sooner or later they would face what they had done; she would face the rejection when he dressed and slunk from her room hoping no one would catch him. But she let herself, for a few moments, rest against Jon in his arms.

She traced patterns on his smooth hard chest, watching them with little interest. Jon was stroking her hair softly, almost lovingly. It was a while before he plucked up the courage to speak.

"Did—did I hurt you?" he whispered his voice soft and worried.

She smiled and shook her head, "no."

Jon sighed in relief. "I- erm," he stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything Jon," Faye whispered, lifting her head off his chest and leaning on her side, her head resting on her hand as she stared at him. "I know what this was."

Jon frowned and shook his head, his hand moving to stroke her cheek. "Amazing, perfect," he said his frown slipping and replacing it with a small smile.

Faye smiled and blushed, another thing Faye didn't do very often.

"I'm staying," Jon said suddenly.

Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. _He's staying _she thought; _staying in Winterfell _she could hardly believe it.

Jon looked worried and so Faye forced a smirk, "that good am I?" She jested though she felt like bombarding him with questions. _Why? When did you decide? Is it because of me?_

Jon chuckled, "you are but this wasn't the deciding factor."

_Of course not _she thought almost bitterly. _I'm just a whore, I wouldn't be surprised if he left a few coins behind to thank me for my service._

Faye hated thinking it for she knew Jon better than that and she knew that what had happened between them was more than just a release for her and possible maybe for Jon. He cared for her; she knew that much or she hoped he did.

"What was then?" she asked.

He sighed, "Bran," he answered sadly. "I need to stay for Bran, for my family."

She smiled sadly and placed a kiss on his chest. "He'll be ok." She was reminded in that moment that she would find out what happened to him and she would also talk to Eddard.

"But I think I decided to stay even before he fell," Jon whispered. He turned his head and their eyes met and locked onto one another. "I never had a place in Winterfell before, I always felt like the bastard with no future, nothing waiting for me."

She cupped his cheek and stroked her thumb under his eyes softly. He looked tired and worn and though his eyes were dull with sadness they also were warm, while gazing at her. "What changed?" she dared to ask.

He smiled then and kissed the inside of her palm. "You," Faye bit her lip and let her happiness, awe and shock course through her body at the one simple word.

"Ever since we found you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," he carried on making her heart beat faster. "And when we first kissed I knew, I couldn't leave, I couldn't leave you not knowing what might have been."

He may have been about to say more but Faye stopped him with a kiss, it was long and sweet and nothing like the passionate kiss they had shared previously but it was as perfect in its own way.

She smiled against his lips, "You're staying," she whispered happily.

He nodded kissed her softly, seeming to not be able to get enough of her. "Yes, I am."

She closed her eyes, relief sweeping through her. _He's staying..._

_Break me Down_

She awoke to find she wasn't alone and then everything came flooding back. _I slept with Jon _she recalled _he's staying _she remembered. She smiled and lifted her head from his chest. He was asleep breathing evenly with a peaceful expression. She traced his lips with the tips of her fingers and smiled as they twitched at her touch.

She knew she would have to wake him soon, she could already hear people moving around, walking along the halls and talking in the court yard but she would let him sleep for a little longer.

Faye knew that it was going to be a long day. Winterfell would still be in shock over Bran's fall, Eddard would no doubt have to make his decision on whether or not to accept the offer to be Hand of the King and Faye had to worry about Littlefinger and what Tyrion had said. _You know too much. People are starting to notice. _It would definitely be a long day but she took comfort in knowing that Jon would be there.

He stirred, shifting and reaching for Faye. She smiled and placed a tender kiss to his lips. She felt him smile beneath her and she pulled back, his eyes were open, sleepy but open.

"It's time to break fast," she said with a smile.

Jon grumbled something unintelligent before her reached for her and rolled her so she straddled him. "Why don't we stay here instead," he whispered suggestively.

She laughed and rolled her eyes but didn't complain. Jon sat up, there naked chests flush as was his manhood to her core. She smiled into their kiss and slipped her hand down his chest until she felt his manhood. She curled her hand around his shaft and smiled in satisfaction when he groaned but their morning was interrupted...

The door swung open and Faye jumped in Jon's lap letting his hardened length go and then gasping when she caught sight of Arya standing in the doorway eyes wide as she stared at a very naked Faye and Jon...

* * *

_**AN: **__I'm always nervous when writing sex scenes, they are not my forte but hopefully it's not dreadful. Anyway, what do you think? Let me know all comments opinions and constructive criticism is welcome. _

_Hope you enjoyed... _


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: **__So thank you to everyone reviewing/following it means a lot to me. I hope you are all still enjoying this story, I won't keep you waiting any longer... enjoy..._

_**Review Reply:**_

_**Gilly: **__hello, thank you, I was nervous about that. Yes I have noticed, but of course it's never that good in real life but I think on fanfiction you can make it however you like and I'm sure we all wished our first time was perfect, enjoyable and not bloody painful lol... and with Jon Snow, ideally. Lol. Thank you for the review, I hope you're enjoying this story._

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Faye_

_The door swung open and Faye jumped in Jon's lap letting his hardened length go and then gasping when she caught sight of Arya standing in the doorway eyes wide as she stared at a very naked Faye and Jon..._

No one spoke the silence lasted for only a few seconds before a maid appeared, blushing crimson when she caught sight of Faye and Jon before she shooed the young Stark away and shut the door.

Faye rolled off Jon thoroughly embarrassed while Jon threw himself back onto the bed his hands covering his face in shame.

"Seven hells," he muttered.

Faye agreed wondering how she was ever going to face Arya again. She remembered the maid, blushing heavily before leaving and she had no doubt the news would spread like wildfire about her and Jon.

She placed her hands on top of his pulling them away from his face. Jon looked at her his eyes filled with embarrassment.

"I could have been worse," she suggested unhelpfully.

Jon threw his legs over the edge of the bed, pulling on his breeches and shirt quickly. She watched him warily not knowing what to say.

"You should get dressed," he snapped.

_There it is _she thought sadly, _the dismissal. _She had feared it, that Jon would regret what they had done.

She dressed quickly her anger rising, his words had been lies, he wasn't staying for her. _All men lie to get what they want, what they desire._

"What was I thinking," Jon muttered.

It hurt; it felt like a thousand knives stabbing into her heart. Faye's anger boiled over.

"You think you can do better than me, because you're a noble bastard and I'm just a whore!" she whispered harshly her eyes set in a glare. She felt stupid and humiliated for ever thinking Jon Snow actually liked her, wanted her; saw her as something other than a whore.

Jon turned to her, his expression changing from anger to something softer. He didn't understand how his words had hurt her, or his sharp tone.

"No," he whispered taken aback. "I think _you_ can do better than _me_." Jon replied. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you go," he said almost fiercely.

Faye stood confused, her emotions all over the place at his sudden changes.

"But... you said _what was I thinking_?" she spluttered with confusion.

Jon's eyes flashed with realisation and he stepped towards her, cupping his cheeks with his large warm hands. "I meant that I should have been more careful, left earlier as not to be caught."

She frowned; _he didn't want people to know. _

"You're ashamed of me?" she whispered her eyes dropping and tears stinging her eyes.

He sighed in frustration. "No, I just think it would have been better to wait until Bran woke before anyone found out."

She gazed into his eyes seeing the truth in his words and suddenly she felt stupid. Faye sighed, "Your right, I'm sorry."

He smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

She wrapped her arms around him and they embraced for a moment or two before they pulled apart.

"We better go break our fast, I'm sure that was why Arya was here." Jon muttered again no doubt once again remembering his embarrassment that his little sister had seen him in such a compromising position.

Faye smiled, "It'll be ok."

He chuckled, "Theon is going to love this."

Faye chuckled, "yes he is isn't he."

_Break me Down_

It was awkward, sadness settled around them, all of them worrying about Bran. Lady Catelyn hadn't joined them but instead sat beside her son refusing to leave him. For Jon, Faye and Arya it was more than just sadness that clung to them.

Arya would glance at them both and frown before looking away a light blush on her cheeks. Faye and Jon would glance at each other and look guiltily away quickly.

Faye was relieved when they all began to empty from the Great Hall. She rushed outside breathing in the fresh cold air deeply, trying to clear her mind.

Ned had only briefly shown his face when they ate and so she went in search of him. She needed to speak to him urgently, not forgetting that she had to warn him of what he could be saying 'yes' to when agreeing to be the new Hand of the King.

While in search of Lord Stark Faye walked past several maids, they all stared at her and then whispered and giggled. She frowned and carried on walking but it got to her quickly and the next maid she came across who stared and then blushed she stopped.

"What is it?" she snapped aware that she was being overly sharp.

The maid bowed her head, "nothing Miss."

Faye frowned, "it's not nothing. Why am I being stared at?"

Then it hit her and she blushed with anger and foolishness. The word of her and Jon and spread quicker than she had thought, she sighed and carried on walking leaving the maid behind.

"People are whispering about you," she stopped at the sound of his voice.

His words rushing back to her. _You know too much. People are starting to notice._

She turned slowly to find Tyrion leaning in the shadows of the castle walls.

"Tyrion," she greeted him politely.

He pushed himself off the wall and waddled towards her, "come now Faye, I've known you for some time now. We are friends, aren't we?"

She sighed, "I thought so Tyrion but you know something and I can't be friends with a man who keeps secrets about a little boys 'accident'."

He sighed, "Faye dear, you and I both know that sometimes things are out of our control. Sometimes you just have to step back, sometimes ignore truths and even sometimes bury them if it means keeping the peace."

Once she would have agreed with him but not then, not when it came down to Bran. "A young boy lies in his bed, his mother by his side, he might not wake but Gods be good he will but then he will be a cripple, unable to walk, horse ride and climb. He will have to live without doing all the things he loved. Tell me Tyrion, how is that keeping the peace?"

She watched Tyrion closely, she had got to him, his mask slipped a little only for a moment but she saw it. He had a weakness for cripples, bastards and broken things.

"You could have a good life here Faye, I hear you have a special something with Ned's bastard. You could marry, have a family," she frowned at the sudden change in topic. "Don't throw it away," he almost begged her.

Tyrion reached for her hand and took it. His eyes pleading with her to listen, "you mean a lot to me Faye, I care for you. I don't want you to get hurt but you will if you dig any deeper. I won't be able to protect you."

She stared at him; Faye knew he cared for her. He had been there to help her, teach her and care for her. He was like a brother or an uncle to her and she would miss him dearly when he left. Usually she would have listened to his warning, she knew that it was always wise to listen to Tyrion but this time she couldn't.

"Bran deserves justice," she whispered pulling her hand from his. "He didn't fall; you and I both know it. I will find out what happened. I have to."

Tyrion sighed in defeat. His eyes were sad as he looked up to her, "and you will find out, I have no doubt of that." He shook his head and turned to leave before stopping and speaking one final time. "I will do as much as I can to keep you safe but that is all I can promise."

She smiled sadly, "thank you, old friend."

They parted ways, Faye with a heavy heart. Tyrion was, from what she could tell the only good Lannister, or at least the one with the most redeeming qualities.

She would miss him ever so much and she owed him a lot. Faye knew it would be difficult for him to try and protect her but also by saying that it gave her an idea of whom he was protecting her from.

His family

_The Lannister's have something to do with this _she just knew it.

_Break me Down_

Faye finally managed to find Eddard. He was talking to some of his guards a solemn worn expression on his face. She approached slowly giving him time to see her before she spoke.

"Faye," he greeted her.

She smiled in return, "Can I talk to you Lord Stark, alone?"

He frowned but nodded. They walked in silence, along the streets of Winterfell; she was walking towards the Godswood knowing they would be free to talk there safely.

"I'm sorry about Bran," she whispered just before they reached the Godswood.

Ned simple nodded looking older than he had the day before. His eyes were dull and his face seemed even more lined and worn.

She sighed softly; she could not imagine his pain. _I will find out what happened to him Ned, I promise._

When they reached the Godswood Faye decided to get right to the point, there was no time to dance around the conversation they were about to have.

"Decline the King's offer." She said suddenly.

Ned frowned and watched her closely, "I have already accepted and one does not decline an offer from the King."

Faye sighed knowing it would never be easy to convince him to stay, "Kings Landing is a dangerous place, the court more so. There are many secrets and it is a dangerous game one you don't know how to play and you are to honourable to learn."

Ned sighed and sat on a rock near the heart tree and Faye followed suit. "Are these the secrets you learned for Lord Baelish?"

Faye dropped her gaze. "Yes, and many of them could cost lives. Some already have."

_Like Jon Arryn and possibly nearly took your son's life _she thought as she shook as the winter wind howled around them.

It did not surprise Faye what Ned said next. "Jon Arryn, you know he was murdered?"

Eddard was a clever man and she had assumed sooner or later he would have come to the same conclusion she had. The evidence was there if you knew what you were looking for.

"I can only assume he uncovered a truth and it was that truth that got him killed." Faye said, she didn't know the man but it was still a loss. She had heard he was kind.

"What truth would that be?" Ned pressed.

Faye smiled slightly at his efforts. "One I will not share, I won't be responsible for your death Ned."

They lapsed into silence and she hoped he was considering her words, rethinking his decision.

But sadly she was wrong, "I must go." Ned said with finality and she knew it was a lost hope. She would not be able to convince the honourable, noble Lord Stark to go back on his word but she could help him a little, give him some advice and she hoped she wasn't over stepping the boundaries.

"Then let me give you some advice. Do your duty, be the Hand of the King but let the secrets lie, don't try and uncover what needs to stay buried for it will get you killed. Court is a dangerous place and with many eyes and ears watching and listening. Do your duty nothing more; don't let honour lead you down any path for you shall not return."

It was ironic, Tyrion had told her to let things lie and she would not, could not and yet she was asking the very same thing of Ned Stark, how could Faye expect Ned to let the truth stay buried if she wasn't willing to do the same.

They lapsed into silence again. Faye worried she had over stepped the boundaries but then Ned asked her something, something she wasn't expecting.

"Do you know what happened to my son? To Bran." it took her by surprise but yet again after thinking about it she shouldn't have been shocked. Eddard was a perceptive, wise man and he knew his son better than she did.

Bran never falls, even she knew that.

Faye sighed, "No, but I don't believe he fell. I will try and find out though."

She watched as Ned nodded, "I will talk with Catelyn; she is also convinced Bran didn't fall. You two may be able to find out something."

Faye could agree to that and so nodded before asking a question of her own. "Sansa and Arya, they are going with you to Kings Landing?"

Eddard nodded "Yes."

Faye saw he chance to try again, to persuade him to listen to her earlier warning. "Then for them, heed my earlier warning. One wrong step and you and your daughters will suffer, the game is lethal and the players don't care who gets hurt. Whatever it takes is what the men and women whisper and think, whatever it takes and however many lives need to be lost."

Her voice was haunting, chilling and low. She spoke true though and she could only hope that Lord Eddard Stark listened.

_Break me Down_

On their way back from the Godswood they stayed silent for the most part, that was until Ned shocked her.

"I've been hearing whisperings of my son and yourself," he said his face unreadable.

She swallowed loudly, not knowing what to say. She was sure that Ned could see her panic for his face softened and broke into a small smile.

"Don't worry Faye," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Jon deserves to be happy."

She frowned; _doesn't a father usually want better for his son? Better than a whore at least._

"He hasn't had an easy life, being a Snow is difficult and Catelyn has never accepted him, not that I can blame her of course but nor do I blame Jon." He sighed. "I blame myself."

Faye stayed quiet unsure if she should say something, but what could she say? _Well yes actually it is your fault. _No, she didn't think so.

"Anyway, Jon deserves happiness and you make him happy. I've not seen him so happy and relaxed in all his eighteen years." Ned said smiling fondly down upon her.

She smiled; _do I affect Jon that much?_

"I want him to be happy to," she whispered.

Ned chuckled, "I'm sure he is," Faye blushed, the hidden meaning was something Tyrion would do, she hadn't expected it of Lord Stark.

He chuckled at her reaction, "I hear the whispers just like everyone else." Faye was definitely blushing. "I'm sure Arya will be keeping her distance for a while."

Her cheeks burned. Faye felt more embarrassed than she had ever felt in her life.

"I'm sorry Lord Stark I- we..."

He stopped her. "You have my blessing."

She stared wide eyed, slowly catching the meaning of his words. She bit her lip nervously, _we have Lords Starks blessing _she thought, sudden happiness coursing through her.

Without thinking she threw her arms around him, clutching onto him while chanting, "thank you, thank you, thank you." Suddenly feeling like the sixteen year old she was.

He returned her embrace and chuckled, placing her down on her feet gently just as Jon rounded the corner, stopping when he caught sight of them. Faye watched as his eyes landed on her and felt her heart flutter as his smile grew.

_I really do affect him _she thought.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ned said excusing himself with a smile for Faye and a pat on the back for Jon.

Jon turned to her, "Is everything ok?"

She nodded stepping closer towards him, "he knows about us."

Jon's eyes widened and Faye couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"He gave us his blessing," she said closing the gap between them.

On that very dull, sad day they found a moment of happiness. A stolen kiss under the concealed sun as the wind whistled around them and a boy lay broken and asleep in bed. They found that small moment to smile and Faye realised it was the small moments that mattered the most.

It was the small moments of happiness that would get her through, that would get them all through.

* * *

_**AN: **__What do you think? Love to hear your thoughts so please let me know. _

_So to those who are still wondering why Arya walked in... its because otherwise it would have been a while before everyone found out. I could imagine Jon wanting to keep it hidden in fear of not being able to be with her if anyone knew and because of everything that happened with Bran. Anyway, that was my reasoning. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: **__Thank you to everyone reviewing and following. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had family problems and just a nightmare week. Anyway, please enjoy..._

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Faye_

Faye was on her way to visit Bran when her path crossed the Queen's.

"Your Grace," Faye bowed and greeted her with respect.

Cersei stopped a smile that did not reach her eyes plastered on her face. Faye was from the south, she could see the disgust hidden beneath it.

"Walk with me," Faye had no choice but to obey. They walked together through the silent halls of Winterfell until they reach the queen's chambers.

"Leave us," she commanded the two guards who had followed them.

Faye felt uncomfortable and unnerved wondering why the queen would wish to speak to her alone.

"Tyrion speaks fondly of you," the queen began.

"He does your grace?" Faye responded. She had not known that he had spoke about her with his family. She had never thought that he would, that she was that important to talk about.

"Please, sit," Cersei commanded.

Faye sat in the chair opposite the regal, beautiful queen. There was no denying it the queen was beautiful but Faye knew of her secrets and the ugliness that lay beneath her flawless skin.

"Wine," she offered. Faye took the drink and sipped it slowly, the warmth trickling and burning down her dry throat.

"Yes, Tyrion is fond of you," the queen began again, not looking at Faye but at the fire burning warming the chambers. "The only whore my brother won't bed."

Faye stiffened and straightened her back and lifted her chin at the comment and she suddenly realised why the queen wanted to speak to her. She wanted to belittle her, make her feel bad and worthless.

"I'm no whore here your grace," Faye boldly replied.

Cersei turned her sharp green eyes to Faye, the Lannister was frightening, her green eyes unnerving and scheming.

"I was under the impression you shared a bed with Lord Eddard's bastard boy only last night, did he forget to pay you or are you repaying the Starks the only way you know how?" The queen's words were sharp and hurtful, delivered just like Cersei had intended and received just like she had no doubt hoped.

Faye's blue eyes narrowed, _this woman holds nothing over me _she told herself. S_he cannot frighten me and I won't let her belittle me._

"I was there out of choice your grace," Faye said slowly. "I have long since been a maiden and I enjoy the pleasures of Jon's company. I see nothing wrong with sharing a bed with a man I care for."

Cersei's eyes flashed with the challenge and Faye wondered if anyone had even spoken back to the queen like she had.

Then she smiled at Faye, "I would not know of the pleasures of sharing a bed with a man you care for, there is no love between Robert and I like many know."

_And what of the bed you share with your brother _Fay thought instantly and then she really looked at Cersei and realised the woman was testing her.

_You know too much. People are starting to notice. _That's what Tyrion had said, did he mean the queen herself? Faye hoped not for it would mean bad things for her but looking upon Cersei she could not help but wonder, did the queen know that Faye knew her secret?

Faye bit her tongue, she was not stupid. "I am sorry your grace, maybe one day you will."

She watched as the queen smiled, slowly and unkindly.

"You are a smart girl Faye, make the right choice and you may get to spend your days here with that bastard you care about," Cersei said slowly making sure Faye understood every word, and the meaning hidden behind them.

Sudden boldness, or stupidity came over Faye in that moment, "and if I make the wrong one?" she said her back straight and chin high.

The Lannister's eyes bored into hers, unkind and filled with malice. "Make the wrong choice and you will suffer my dear, along with everyone you care about."

Faye stood placing her empty goblet of wine down. "It was a pleasure your grace," Faye said before hastily retreating.

_She knows that I know _Faye thought as she ran from the queens chambers to her own. _What does this mean for me?_

_Break me Down_

She entered Bran's chambers, Catelyn sat by his bedside weaving a dream-catcher. Lady Stark looked briefly up at Faye before settling back to her work. Faye bit her lip and took a seat, she was unsettled by her conversation with the Lannister queen and she felt out of sorts.

Faye and Catelyn sat in silence for a long while before Lady Stark spoke, her words not ones Faye expected to hear.

"I heard about you and Jon," _news really travels fast and wide _Faye thought. She knew Catelyn held no love for Jon but she seemed to care about her and she wondered how Lady Catelyn had taken the news or if she even cared.

"It seems everyone has," Faye said quietly.

Catelyn set down the dream-catcher and looked at Faye. She felt nervous under the older woman's gaze; her eyes were dull and not half as soft as they once had been. "You could do better," Lady Stark said.

Faye sighed and shook her head, "I'm a whore I couldn't do better but even if I could I wouldn't want to." She felt the need to explain and defend her feelings for Jon. "He is a good man, kind and gentle. I know what you see when you look at him," Faye began, bravely. "You see your husband's betrayal, he is a reminder of that but to me, he's Jon. A kind brother to his half siblings: a man who is brave and kind and who cares for me."

Faye sat silently wondering what Lady Stark would say. She waited with bated breath and watched as Catelyn's expressions changed. Finally, she spoke.

"I would have been proud of him if he were my son," she sat slowly. "Your right, he is kind and brave. He is on the cusp of manhood and he will be a great man." Faye sat still, shocked at the older woman's words. Catelyn sighed, looking back to her son, lying still in his cot. "But he is not my son and I cannot stop the feelings of betrayal when I look upon him," she said sadly.

"But maybe you could hide them," Faye was being brave and bold, she knew it. It wasn't her place to say anything but she found that she had to. She found that with her conversation with Cersei earlier, that she had a new found bravery within her.

Lady Stark stared at Faye for a while, her expression unreadable and Faye wondered if she had really over stepped the boundaries. The Starks had been so kind to her and they were going through a hard time, with Bran, especially Catelyn. It wasn't really the place or the time for the conversation they were having, but they were having it anyway.

"Maybe I can," Catelyn agreed finally.

Faye wondered if Bran's 'fall' had awoken something within Catelyn, whether it had awaken a new sense of appreciation, for life and her children and though Jon would never be her child, he was Ned's.

They sat in silence for a while longer, Catelyn weaving the dream-catcher while Faye sat watching over Bran. She counted the rise and fall of his chest and the freckles on his cheeks. She wondered how long it would be before his eyes opened and she wondered if he would know what had happened, would he remember?

_I hope he does _she thought.

"Ned said you would help me find out what happened to Bran," Catelyn said just before Faye was about to leave.

She nodded slowly, "I will do everything I can."

"He didn't fall," Faye watched as Catelyn stared at her son, clutching his hand and smoothing out his hair. Such love, concern and fear was swimming in her eyes that it hurt Faye to even see it.

She lowered her eyes with a sad sigh, "no, he didn't."

_Break me Down_

The King and his court and family were leaving. Taking with them Eddard, Sansa and Arya; it had been a sad farewell, Arya clutching to Jon for dear life and Sansa crying into her mother's arms acting nothing like the lady she always had. It was the goodbye between Ned and Catelyn that hurt to watch the most, such love and devotion swan between them. Lady Stark had left Bran's bed side only a few times but she had left to say goodbye to her family.

Faye watched them go with a heavy heart wondering if Ned would heed her warning and if she would see any of them again. She hoped so, for the Starks sake.

It was a long day and Winterfell seemed oddly quiet. Faye found herself alone in her room wondering what her life would hold now. It was a while before Jon found her; he sat next to her on her bed and stayed silent.

It was Faye who broke the silence, "a couple of days ago, the queen asked to speak to me," she began.

She saw Jon watched her with confusion and curiosity as she spoke.

"It wasn't a long conversation but the outcome has me worried," Faye bit her lip and began to wring her hands.

It was Jon who stopped her nervous habit; engulfing his hands around hers he softly traced patterns with his thumbs onto her hands. "What happened Faye?"

She took in a deep breath and turned to him, his storm grey eyes filled with concern. Faye smiled softly, "I need you to promise me something," she said quietly.

"Anything," Jon replied quickly.

"Be safe, look after yourself. Be aware."

Jon's brows creased in confusion. He cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly before retreating and resting his forehead against hers.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked looking into her eyes for the answer.

Faye pressed her lips against his once more she didn't want to answer his question. She couldn't tell him without putting him in more danger and she wouldn't; no, she couldn't do that to Jon.

But she knew what she was afraid of, the truth and the Lannister's.

_Break me Down_

It had been a week since the Kings party had left, taking with it three Starks. It was on the eight day, after the sun had set, that the fire started. Jon had leapt out of the bed at the sound of the first bell while Faye had dressed quickly and ran to the window. She saw the distant flicker of flames and prayed to the new and old Gods that no one was hurt.

She watched as Jon raced off to help, her breathing was still a little ragged from their late night activities. Faye sighed her loins aching for more of him yet she knew she would not have him again that night.

She decided to check on Bran and Catelyn and made her way along the deserted halls to the young boys room. It was there that she found Summer scratching at the door and the sounds of a fight inside. Flinging the door open, both Faye and Summer rushed into the room and the sight shocked her.

The direwolf leapt at the attacker, ripping the man's throat out before he had the chance to scream.

"Catelyn," Faye gasped and rushed to the older woman. Her hands were bloody and cut and her body was shaking. Faye knelt down in front of her and cupped her hands beneath Lady Starks, trying to assess the damage.

"What happened?" she asked while inspecting the woman's hands.

Lady Stark's eyes were wide and frightened yet angry and determined. Her gaze drifted to Faye and the look Catelyn gave her would haunt her dreams.

"He was trying to kill Bran," she whispered.

Faye's eyes glanced to Bran who lay as still as he had been for the last two weeks. Summer lay by Bran's side, blood on her snout and protectively lying against Bran. Faye sighed and closed her eyes. _It has to be the Lannister's _she thought to herself.

"We must stop them," Catelyn whispered sharply, "we must warn Ned."

Faye frowned; Lady Stark sounded sleep deprived and a little mad. Her tone a little too high pitched and her frantic gaze was causing Faye to shiver.

"What must we warn Ned about?" Faye said slowly. She wondered if Catelyn had come to the same conclusion as she had.

"I went to the old tower, where Bran-"she couldn't say the word but Faye knew what she meant and nodded for her to continue. "I found blonde hair, long and golden." Despite the wounds on Catelyn's hands she grabbed Faye tightly at the arms. "The Lannister hurt my son; they must pay before they hurt anymore of my family."

Faye nodded slowly. "They will pay Catelyn, they will pay dearly." _And so might we _she thought sadly.

* * *

_**AN: **__So, what do you think? Let me know. Sorry there wasn't much Jon and Faye action but there will be in the next chapter so don't worry._

_**Spoiler for next chapter... **__Faye and Catelyn come to an agreement and Jon isn't happy about it. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: **__Thank you to __**ThatGirl54**__, __**Emmalime**__, __**Lucy**__ and__**DamonSalvatorelover**__for your reviews of the last chapter. It means a lot to me. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story and thank you to all those reading/following/reviewing. So here is the next chapter..._

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Faye _

They stood in the Godswood; Faye, Catelyn, Robb, Jon, Theon, Maester Luwin and Rodrik Cassel. Faye stood next to Catelyn not being able to make contact with Jon for she knew once they started he would not be happy at what they were proposing.

"A man came into my sons room last night and tried to kill him where he slept," Catelyn began, the dagger in her bandaged hands. "A man I believe the Lannister's sent."

"That is a strong accusation m'lady," Rodrik said cautiously.

Catelyn glanced at me; I nodded and turned to Rodrik. "They are but they are sadly true." Faye and Catelyn had gone back to the tower and found another piece of golden hair and placed it into a cloth. Delicately unfolding the cloth Faye let them all see. "A piece of golden hair found in the tower where Bran was pushed."

"Are you suggesting that the Lannister's pushed Bran?" Rodrik pressed.

Faye nodded, "Jamie or even Cersei herself."

Many brows furrowed, all accept Catelyn's. Faye had told her -after going to the tower and finding another hair- the dirty secret about the queen and her brother.

"Why?" Theon asked this time.

Faye sighed, telling one person was something but telling them all was another. It would put them all at risk. She looked to Jon who was waiting patiently, his eyes only for her. She gave him a soft smile which he returned before Faye turned to Theon.

"Because they needed to keep their secret just that, a secret," Faye let her eyes travel over all of them. "Bran saw something; the queen and her brother together and he had to be silenced."

The silence was deafening as they all absorbed the news. Jon was the first to recover.

"The queen spoke to you when she was here," he said slowly. "What did she say?"

Faye sighed. She hadn't told that bit to Catelyn, hoping that no one would have to find out. It made the danger that much more real.

She stayed silent, her eyes on the ground not knowing what to say. Faye bit the inside of her mouth while closing her eyes trying desperately to find something to say that wouldn't be the truth.

"Faye," Jon said his voice much closer. "You were scared when you spoke to me about it." She felt his hand brush hers. She opened her eyes and was met by the concern swimming in his storm grey orbs. "What happened?"

Faye sighed, her eyes staying on Jon. "She knows I know. She wanted me to make the right decision."

"What was the right decision?" Maester Luwin asked. Jon stepped to her side and held onto her hand which shook lightly.

Faye looked to the Maester. "That I keep her secret buried, which I haven't done."

"She threatened you," Robb said thinking the words to be true, which they were, half the truth anyway.

Faye nodded, "and the people I care about." She couldn't stop her eyes flickering to Jon at her side; the action wasn't lost on any of them.

"This is the secret you talk about so often, what Petyr used you for?" Theon asked piecing things together.

Faye sighed, "It's one of many secrets I know but it is one of the most dangerous. It is a dangerous burden and one some have already died for, Jon Arryn for one."

Catelyn stepped forward lightly placing her hand on Faye's arm reassuringly before she spoke. "We must ride for Kings Landing, Ned must be warned. He went to Kings Landing to not only be the Hand of the King but to find the truth of Jon Arryn's death."

The realisation dawned on their faces. If Ned learned the truth he would suffer the same fate as the previous Hand of the King.

It was Jon who picked up on Catelyn's words, "you say 'we', who do you mean?"

Faye but her lip nervously knowing he would not like Lady Starks answer. Catelyn turned to Jon and for the first time Faye saw more than just distaste and hate in her eyes while looking at him. It seemed others noticed to, one being Jon.

"Faye and I. We will travel to Kings Landing and then Ned will decide what happens next," Catelyn said something akin to understanding in her eyes when Jon's eyes flashed with anger before he turned to Faye.

He said no words but she knew he would, when they were alone.

"Two women on the Kingsroad alone is folly," Robb said. "You shall take twenty men with you."

Catelyn shook her head at her son and Lord of Winterfell in her husband's stead.

"That shall draw to much attention, I do not want the queen to know we are coming," she reasoned.

Faye watched as they talked but she did not really listen. Her mind was racing, Jon's hand had let go of hers since Catelyn had announced that Lady Stark and herself would be going to Kings Landing. She dared to glance at him; he stood still, his hands balled into fists and his face hard and expressionless, like he was carved out of stone.

It scared Faye.

"At least let me accompany you," Rodrik insisted.

Catelyn sighed, knowing it was the best they could hope for. Three on the Kingsroad didn't seem too bad to Faye.

"Very well," Catelyn reluctantly agreed.

"When will you leave?" Robb asked.

"On the morrow at nightfall," and with that it was settled, for the most part. Everyone went their separate ways and Faye followed Jon who stormed ahead, his feet hitting the ground and crashing through the undergrowth. He was tense and silent but she had no doubt he would be more vocal once in private.

So Faye bit her lip and followed him silently preparing for the discussion to come.

_Break me Down_

The door had only just shut behind her when he spun around. His eyes were ablaze with anger and hurt. It pained Faye to see such emotions in his eyes especially when she was the cause.

"How could you not tell me?" he said his voice surprisingly low and calm.

But that only worried her all the more. A calm anger was far worse in Faye's opinion, she would prefer it if he shouted and screamed.

She swallowed loudly, "I didn't know how," she answered weakly.

"So you decided in front of them would be best?" he said with a shake of his head. He turned away from her, walking towards his fireplace where a goblet sat. He took a sip before turning back around to face her, "why?"

She sighed, "Because I have to."

He shook his head and walked towards her, "no you don't. So why are you?"

Faye looked away not able to cope with the emotions in his eyes. She closed her own eyes and let her shoulders drop in defeat. "I knew about Cersei and Jamie, I've known for a long time. If I had said something sooner-" she opened her eyes and stopped speaking when she felt his hand cup her cheek.

"Do not blame yourself for this Faye," Jon said fiercely.

She shook her head, Jon didn't understand. He didn't know what it was like, knowing so many secrets that could change so many lives. It was a heavy burden and not letting the truth prevail had consequences. Bran was a consequence, a victim as was Jon Arryn; they paid the price for knowing the secret.

Faye wondered, in the end, what price she would pay.

"How can I not," she smiled weakly leaning her forehead against his shoulder as the tears began to fall. She sniffed and sobbed, "I must help Jon, I need to go, I need to tell your father everything I can."

Jon held her as she cried and he listened as she spoke. Faye hoped he would understand; she needed him to understand.

She felt his lips press against the top of her head, "I do not like it but I understand. You must do what you have to do."

Faye smiled with relief and pulled back to look him in the eye. "Thank you Jon." She whispered before pressing her lips to his.

The innocent kiss soon escalated between them, it becoming hungry and needy. His hands grasped at her blonde hair at the nape of her neck drawing her closer while Faye's own hands travelled down his chest undoing the laces as she went.

Half naked, with his boiled leather and shirt on the floor; Jon stole Faye's breath away. Looking upon him she felt the familiar tension between her thighs, rubbing her thighs together drew Jon's attention and he smirked before lifting her and placing her upon the bed.

Lying back she watched as Jon smiled up at her while lifting her dress up to her waist exposing her to him like a feast. Faye thought she heard him moan but she thought no more of it when his hot breath fanned along her core. She gasped and found her hands twisting in his black mane of curls.

His tongue darted out, slowly making its way along her slit before dipping further. Faye could not suppress the moan and she vaguely thought she could feel Jon smiling against her lower lips as she whispered his name. She climaxed quickly, the becoming familiar tightening heat coming from under her stomach exploding and sending her into heaven.

Jon made quick work of her dress while she lay panting, catching her breath. He seemed eager and his movements still slightly angry, the way he ripped her dress of her made Faye think that he still was fairly angry at her.

"You know, this is our last night together," he said, settling between her legs, he to completely naked. She looked up into his eyes. So many emotions rested their and she let her hand cup his cheek bringing his lips to hers. Faye could taste herself on his lips but she didn't let that stop her from deepening their kiss.

Jon was right; it was their last night together for a while at least, she wanted to make the most of it.

"Let's not think of tomorrow," she whispered. "Let's just think of now: tonight, us."

He entered her roughly, his hips thrusting forwards sharply. Her head flew back as she bit her lip to stop from calling out. He buried himself to the hilt inside her, staying there for a moment while gazing down at Faye before he withdrew again. Over and over Jon thrust into her; she found it oddly pleasurable, his less than careful handling of her.

Faye's legs were wrapped around his waist when her untangled them and placed his hands on her waist before completely pulling out of her. She was about to protest but found herself no longer facing him but on her hands and knees. Faye was about to speak when he took her from behind, sliding back into her moist core. The new position left her whimpering with pleasure, Jon reached new spots from within her as he guided his hips forwards and hers back.

The sound of skin hitting skin was a magical sound, in the right situation and with the right people it could be beautiful. Faye closed her eyes and let her head drop forwards; her mouth was dry from her cries and whimpers so she licked her lips while guiding her hips back matching Jon's pace with pleasure.

They both felt it, the tightening and the imminent climax. Jon pulled her into his body so her back was leaning flat against his chest while his lips attached themselves to her neck. The new position was even deeper and they both fell into a rhythm of pushing and retreating, moaning and gasping until they both fell over the edge together crying out each other's names.

Jon rolled to her side his arm thrown over her stomach. Faye rested her head upon his shoulder and caught his gaze. They stared at one another for a while, neither saying anything with words but their eyes did most of the talking.

It was Jon who broke their silence, "I love you Faye, come back to me."

She gasped softly as her heart fluttered. The words were forever etched into her memory and she would remember that moment for as long as she lived.

"I love you to Jon Snow," she strained her neck forwards and kissed him softly. "I will return Jon. I promise."

They lay there in silence, wrapped up in one another. They knew the morning would rise and the day would be spent readying for Catelyn, Faye and Rodrik's departure. So they were just happy to be in each other's company, bask in the feeling of each other's love and lay in each other's arms for it would be a while before they would be together again.

_Break me Down_

Faye had said her goodbyes and sat upon her horse the Starks had provided. She knew not how to ride so a rope tied her horse to Rodrik's. They were waiting for Catelyn who was hugging Rickon fiercely. Faye had been their when she had said goodbye to Bran and it had been heartbreaking, a mother leaving her sleeping child not knowing when he would wake.

Faye glanced at Jon once more; he stood to the side, his eyes only for her. She tried to offer him a smile but she feared she had failed; she felt anything but happy, more heart broken. Leaving him was probably the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Faye loved him wholly, with every fibre of her being.

"He'll be ok," she looked down to see Robb standing by her horse, looking up at her before looking to Jon who was watching the two of them.

"Look after him for me," Faye whispered.

Robb nodded, "I always will, he's my brother. Just make sure you come back."

Faye gave him a smile and a nod. "I'll try and bring your family back to."

Robb took her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."

He left and went to his mother, embracing her tightly before she mounted her horse. She smiled down at Rickon who had tears streaming down his cheeks as he clung to Robb. Faye smiled and nodded at Theon, Robb and Maester Luwin who stood waiting to send them off.

Rodrik kicked his horse into a steady walk, pulling her own horse with him. She couldn't help but look back one last time at Jon who had gone to stand beside his brother. Tears stung her eyes and her throat was thick with emotion.

_I'll return Jon that is my promise to you _she only thought it but she hoped he could see it in her eyes. She turned away from him her heart feeling heavy as they rode out of Winterfell three lone riders in hooded cloaks and dark clothing. They were heading into dangerous territory but Faye would fight with everything she had, she was ready and one day she would return to Winterfell, to Jon, her home.

* * *

_**AN: **__So, what do you think? I hope you liked it. I would love to her what you think._

**_My other stories: _**

_**Northern Rose** (Jon and Rose) : "What are our words?" he asked her. "We don't fear death; we only fear those who can't die." Rose answered... The White Walkers are rising and Jon Snow, a brother of the nights watch, will find love in the most dangerous of times..._

_**We Might Fall** (Robb/Jon/Myrcella) : When Myrcella arrives in Winterfell she has no idea how much her life is about to change. She is to be married to Robb but why is she drawn to his bastard brother Jon? And as she finds out some shocking truths, those truths will lead to a war...but winter is coming and with it brings something no one expected..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: **__So the timeline is going to be a little different from here on out just to fit in with my story._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to those reading, it means a lot to me._

_If their are any VAMPIRE DIARIES fans reading this then I have a new video up. Elena and Damon, WE ARE LOST __please check it out. You can find the link on my profile._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy..._

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Faye_

Getting to Kings Landing, for Faye, was a traumatic experience. She had thought travelling by horse was bad but she would gladly ride a horse again if it meant she never had to travel by sea. Faye was skin and bones when they arrived in Kings Landing, in the cover of darkness. She had not been able to keep anything in her stomach for long and she was as pale as snow but it made a change from the green shade she had been on board the ship.

Catelyn stayed close to Faye and Rodrik stayed close to them both, his eyes darting everywhere with his hand on his sword at the ready. They had thought not of how they would speak to Ned once they arrived but as two sellswords walked towards them they needn't think any further.

As the two men who served the man with the biggest pocket lead them down the darkened alleys it soon became apparent to whom they had been hired by. They reached the brothel quickly and heard it way before they saw it. The familiar moans and calls all sounded so fake. She knew the real sound of a man spilling his seed inside someone whom he truly cared for and vice versa. Her heart ached for Jon as did her loins.

"What is this?" Catelyn protested as soon as she realised where they were headed. "Do you know who I am?" She spoke fiercely to the two sellswords but it was not they who answered.

"Catelyn," Faye froze at the sound of his voice. "I'm so glad you have arrived safely."

"How did you know I was arriving at all Lord Baelish?"

He chuckled, "Varys isn't the only one who has his little birds."

Faye shivered. Petyr had that affected on her. It was then that he noticed her and she cursed herself for moving at all.

"Faye, I wasn't expecting you," he stepped forwards, a slow slick smile stretching his overly thin lips. "Have you come home to us?"

Faye smiled but it held no warmth or kindness. "No Lord Baelish, I have come to assist Catelyn."

"Petyr," Catelyn interjected. "I wish to speak to Ned. Could you make that happen?"

Faye watched as he thought for a while. She could only imagine what thoughts he was conjuring, most likely he was wondering if allowing Lady Stark to see Ned was in his best interests.

It seemed it was for he nodded and escorted them into the place all too familiar to Faye before he left, leaving Catelyn, Rodrik and Faye waiting in a room that echoed the moans that filled the whole establishment. She felt uncomfortable and unsafe. Faye had hoped to never step foot inside the building again and yet there she stood feeling small and worthless all over again.

"Faye?" the familiar voice had Faye turning her head and smiling.

"Ros," the red haired woman was barely clothed and yet Faye still accepted her embrace.

"How is the south treating you?" Faye asked.

She watched her friends smile slip, she had feared that Ros would not find it the dream she had thought it would be.

"It is unlike the north," she whispered back quietly.

Appraising her older friend she noticed the bruises, she had tried to cover them with powder but Faye had used that trick so many times that she saw right through it. She frowned, fearing for her friend.

"You can come back with us," Faye whispered. Ros looked to Catelyn and Rodrik who stood in the room with them; both were trying not to watch the two women's exchange yet were failing.

Ros shook her head, "Lord Baelish has already lost you. I fear he would not be as willing to let another go."

_He wasn't willing to let me go _she thought but did not say.

"Take care of yourself Ros," Faye whispered. "Do not get dragged deeper than you already are."

Her red haired friend smiled sadly, "I'm already drowning," and without she walked away.

Her words made Faye's heart race and her skin prickle and she knew those words would haunt her sleep for many nights to come.

"I recognise that girl," Catelyn said.

Faye turned to Lady Stark. "She was a _friend _of Theon's."

Catelyn nodded in understanding.

It was then that the doors burst open and Eddard Stark himself rushed into the room with Jory Cassel behind him.

"Catelyn," he called his wife's name with such joy that it made Faye smile. The two embraced and then kissed which made Faye blush which took some doing but it looked to be one hell of a kiss.

"We must speak Ned, urgently." Catelyn whispered softly but loud enough for Faye to hear. They pair had broken apart but still touched, their hands entwined.

"I shall leave you all to your business," Faye had forgotten Lord Baelish was even there. She watched as he left and did not miss the look her threw at Ned and Catelyn. It was hurt but also something more, something very close to hate.

"What is it love?" he whispered seeming oblivious to anyone that wasn't his wife.

"Someone tried to kill Bran, a man came in the night with a dagger," she produced the dagger from under her cloak.

Ned took it and studied it before looking back to his wife. "Bran has woken; I received a raven a week ago."

Faye watched as Catelyn sagged in relief before smiling. "The Gods listened," she whispered.

Faye smiled softly and hoped that Bran was well. Maester Luwin had been very clear that when he woke he would have no use of his legs and she could only imagine how it would affect him. The boy loved to climb, run, ride; things he would find impossible to do.

"Who would wish to harm Bran?" Ned asked his frown set onto his features like it was carved from stone.

Catelyn sighed, "It is best if Faye explains from here."

It was then that Ned saw her, she was standing in the corner of the room in the shadows she was not surprised that he and not spotted her.

"Faye," he said. "You look well."

She laughed softly, "You are to kind. I have been sick for the most part of this journey, I looked nothing but well."

Ned smiled kindly but said nothing. She sighed, knowing there was no stalling the conversation they were about to have.

"Bran stumbled upon something when he was climbing. He discovered a truth that he should never have known. It was the truth I believe Jon Arryn died for." Faye began.

"What truth?" Ned pressed.

She sighed, "The Queen and her brother are lovers."

The silence was deafening. Ned stood still, his eyes wide and disbelieving. Faye watched silently waiting for her words to sink in and when they finally did Ned frowned and shook his head slightly.

"The Lannister's sent this man to kill Bran?" Ned asked.

I nodded, "it's the likeliest answer."

Ned sat down, running his hands though his hair before looking back to Faye. "How long have you known this secret?"

She hung her head in shame, "a while Lord Stark. I hoped no one else would learn it for nothing good can come from it."

Catelyn stepped forwards, placing her hands on her husband's shoulders. "You must tell the King Ned, he must know. The Lannister's must pay."

Ned looked worn and tired. The burden of being Hand of the King seemed to be weighing heavily on his shoulders. "The King has gone hunting; he is not here to tell not at this moment anyway."

Faye bit her lip, knowing the longer they waited the more dangerous it would become, for them all. The Queen would soon find out that she and Catelyn were in Kings Landing and it wouldn't take her long to realise why.

"As soon as he returns he must be told," Faye said stepping closer to Lord Stark. "And you must be ready, the Lannister will move fast. Make sure your daughters are protected."

Ned looked at her, sighing before nodding. "Is there more I should know?"

Faye looked to the ground, biting her lip. Ned noticed, "Faye?"

She smiled sadly, "Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are not King Robert's children. They are Jamie's."

Ned didn't seem shocked but then he was a clever man and had probably figured that out all ready. It was odd for Faye; that secret in particular was a heavy burden and with it off her chest she felt free or at least a little less burdened.

Ned stood slowly. "You must leave; it won't be safe here once the King is told." He turned to Catelyn. "Go back to Winterfell," he cupper his wife's cheeks. "And I shall see you soon."

Catelyn pressed her lips to his, "you will still be the Hand of the King Ned."

He shook his head, "the Hand of the King is not for me. Renly will gladly take it in my place."

Faye frowned but said nothing. She could not imagine the King would let Ned go so easily, especially once the Lannister's had been dealt with. Robert would be paranoid, not knowing who to trust. She had a feeling Eddard would be in Kings Landing for a while longer.

"You must go Catelyn," Ned urged. "It isn't safer here." He suddenly turned his eyes to Faye. "It isn't safe for any of you."

Catelyn pulled herself away from her husband and walked to stand beside Faye. "He is right, we must leave."

Faye gladly agreed. She wanted to be far away from the brothel and Kings Landing as she could. Just before she stepped out the door she turned back to Ned who looked deep in thought.

"Be careful Lord Stark," she whispered but loud enough for him to hear. "We are all I danger now. The Lannister will fight against you and the accusation. Do you trust the King wholly Eddard?"

She watched as he sighed. "I'm afraid I trust very few people wholly these days."

Faye smiled a little. It would appear maybe Ned Stark knew the rules of the Game of Thrones a little better than she had thought. She nodded, "keep it that way Ned and maybe we'll all survive."

_Break me Down_

"We must stay here tonight, the ship will be leaving on the morrow," Rodrik said standing outside a small inn.

It was unwise to stay longer than necessary and she wanted to be as far away as possible but they could nothing but wait until the ship would depart with them on board in the morning.

"Keep you hood up Lady Stark," Faye whispered as they stepped inside the loud inn, filled with drunken men with cups full of wine or ale in their hands.

Rodrik paid for their rooms and they hastily made their way upstairs before someone's eyes stared for too long. Catelyn sighed in relief once they were far enough away from the crowd.

"We should be safe here tonight," Rodrik said his eyes glancing down the hall at the slightest sound. He was being wary which Faye didn't mind, it would be his caution that kept them alive.

Catelyn nodded, "we should eat and sleep. We have a long journey back."

Lady Stark seemed in higher spirits, whether it was news of her sons awakening or the prospect of the Lannister's imminent demise, Faye wasn't sure. It was probably a bit of both.

Faye couldn't wait to set foot in Winterfell again, to see Jon, to feel Jon; she missed him with her mind body and soul and she would treasure every moment with him when she returned for she knew that being apart was too painful.

_I'm coming home Jon _she thought to herself that night before she fell asleep. _I'll see you soon._

_Break me Down_

It was dark when her eyes flickered open. Something had woken her but Faye could not see what but then the floor boards creaked and suddenly she saw she was not alone.

She tried to scream but a hand was over her mouth before she could make a sound.

"Don't fight," the man whispered in her ear.

He dragged her, kicking and flailing out the room where another man waited. He helped his friend control Faye as they carried her from the Inn; no one was there to see them. There was no one to save her.

She bit her captures hand but he only muffled a scream before she felt a sharp kick to her side. "Bitch," he grunted before throwing her on the floor.

She landed on her stomach, Faye's head was spinning and her side hurt so it took a moment or two for her to stand and focus on the people before her.

"I told you to make the right decision and I also told you what would happen if you didn't listen." Faye stared at the Queen in shock and fear. They were in a darkened ally, the two men standing close to Faye in case she tried to run. There was no way out. She was trapped, alone and in a very bad situation.

He heart was pounding; Faye knew she was in trouble.

It was then that she saw the man behind the Queen that her fear began to give way to anger. Petyr Baelish stood there, a slow smirk stretching his lips.

"How could you?" Faye spat stepping forwards only to be caught by the two men.

He stepped forwards a little, "I picked the winning side is all. You can't win this game on your own."

Faye struggled against the arms that were holding her. The Queen sighed, obviously bored.

"Take her to the dungeons and see to it that no one knows she is there," she commanded before she walked away with one last dark smile directed at Faye.

Petyr stepped forwards, "you should never have left my dear," his hand slid down the side of her face. "I would have looked after you."

His hand sudden withdrew before flying at her. Her head snapped to the side at the force of his blow. Faye held in the sobs knowing that her life would surely, soon be over.

"Don't be gentle with her," Petyr said with a sneer before leaving.

She was dragged away, down dark alleys with no one to see her, no one to help.

Faye blocked it all out, everything, and she thought of only Jon. _Oh Jon, _her heart hurt at the thought of him. She feared she would not see him again and she feared that more than she feared death itself.

_I'm sorry my love _tears rolled down her cheeks as they threw her to the floor, it was dark and damp. _I tried to come home _the sound of steel; a cage door closing sealed her fate.

She was alone and no one knew where she was.

_When you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die _she thought darkly. _It seems I am to die._

* * *

_**AN: **__What do you think? I know many of you will hate me for the way this story is developing but I'm a big believer in happy ever afters so I ask only for some trust and faith ... oh and some reviews if you're willing _


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: **__Thank you again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot to me. Also thank you to everyone following/reading/favourite-ing, I hope your all enjoying this story._

_Once again, timeline and events are different than how they are in TV and book versions of this amazing world. _

_Anyway, on with the story..._

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Faye_

Time meant nothing to Faye.

_I'm already drowning _that is what her friend Ros has said and Faye knew the feeling, she was drowning in darkness. It was consuming her. She had no idea of how much time had passed. She would get food and water but only rarely, Faye would finally be given water when she thought she would die of thirst and only given food when she thought she would surely die of hunger.

It was torture and she had no doubt it was meant to be.

Her head rested against the jagged stone wall, her eyes were closed and her hands rested in her lap. She was shackled and though she could not see the burns around her wrists and ankles, she could feel them. Moving caused far too much pain.

_Why me? _She often asked herself. Why had they taken her? She was of no value. _Why did they not take Catelyn? _She was glad they hadn't of course but it made no sense. Faye hoped Catelyn and Rodrik had made it out of Kings Landing and she had hope they had for no one else seemed to join her in the dungeons.

That was until Ned Stark.

She heard the distant footsteps and thought nothing of it until she heard more than one set. Faye perked up, peering into the darkness and straining her ears. She heard voices, footsteps and the sound of a struggle.

"This is a mistake," Faye bit back her gasp, she knew that voice.

"Shut it," one man answered.

The light from their torches blinded her as they approached. She threw her arm over her face and cowered from the light but she still listened. Faye heard the opening of the cell and the sound as his body hit the floor and then the laughter as the metal door shut.

She waiting until the laughter and footsteps disappeared before she dared speak.

"Ned," she whispered, her voice was broken and rough. She licked her dry lips and waited for Lord Starks reply.

There was silence before Ned spoke, "Faye?" He sounded confused and worried. "Why are you here?"

Faye tried to move closer to the metal bars, closer to Ned but at the slightest movement she hissed in pain. She stilled and let herself fall back into her usual position. "Petyr betrayed me; he told the Queen I was in Kings Landing. She knew why."

She heard Eddard's long sigh. "He betrayed me as well."

"Why are you here? Where is Robert, surely he does not allow this, you are the Hand of the King!" Faye exclaimed. Her own confusion taking over and fear because she knew Robert would not imprison his friend. Not Eddard Stark.

"I am no longer the Hand of the King," Ned began. "And we have a new King. Joffrey."

Faye sat in silence, letting the news sink in. She could hardly believe it. Robert was a drunken fool but he was at heart a good man but Joffrey, from what she knew was a fool and a heartless one at that. Westeros would suffer at the hand of Joffrey.

"He has no right to the throne," she whispered suddenly. "He is not the rightful heir."

Eddard sighed, "That is why I am here. Cersei already knew of our plans, she already had her story worked out. I am a traitor, trying to steal the throne from Joffrey by making up as many lies as I need to."

Faye finally understood. Her head fell back against the wall a little too hard; she winced but did not cry out. She felt she deserved the pain. "I'm so sorry Ned," she whispered.

"For what?" asked Ned; she heard him shuffling, his shackles clanging together and in the dim light she could just about see his face but he would not be able to see her. She was covered in the shadows.

"This is my fault. If I had not told you, or told you sooner, this would never have happened," Faye felt so much guilt.

"You are not to blame," Ned began. "Telling us the truth was brave and wise. I'm glad you told me. People need to know."

"How, we are stuck here. Who will tell them? The truth will die with us," she was defeated. Faye had little fight left in her. She could see no hope.

"The truth can never really die. Catelyn will spread the word and I have already sent a raven to Stannis," Ned paused. Faye frowned, she saw no hope for herself but maybe there was hope for others. "Hope still remains. The word will spread and the Lannister's will have a fight on their hands; one that not even their gold can win."

Silence settled around them but before long Faye couldn't bare it. She had been in complete silence for far too long, she needed to speak and to spoken to before she went insane.

"What of your daughters Ned, are they safe?" said Faye.

"They are on their way back to Winterfell," she could hear the relief in his voice. "They got away from Kings Landing before the King returned from his hunt."

"Have you heard from Catelyn?" Faye dared asked. She knew for almost certain that Lady Stark had made it out of Kings Landing but she hoped Ned would confirm it.

"I received a raven from her just before I was arrested," he began. "She wanted me to find out what had happened to you. She was very worried."

Faye smiled in relief, glad the two young Stark girls and Lady Stark were safe from harm.

"How did the King die?" she found herself asking.

Shockingly Ned laughed, it didn't last long and it wasn't filled with happiness but it was a laugh. "A boar killed him. He drank too much wine and he couldn't see straight. The boar tore him open."

Faye shivered. It sounded unpleasant to say the least.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know you loved him like a brother."

There was a moment of silence before Ned spoke, "he was not the man I once knew."

Faye smiled into the darkness, "but you love him all the same."

"Yes," he replied softly. "I suppose I do."

_Break me Down_

They were not normal footsteps, they were lighter and quieter. The torch came into view, the light once again blinding Faye but once she was able to open her eyes without burning them she noticed the torch was far too low to the ground to be a normal man.

Faye did not know whether his visit would be a blessing or a curse. _Time will tell._

"Faye," he whispered. His voice so soft and concerned. He swung the flame in front of the cell and gasped when he saw her. "Oh my dearest Faye."

He pulled out a ring of keys and Faye's eyes widened in shock, wondering where he had gotten them.

"What are you doing Tyrion?" she whispered as he waddled into the cell and began to undo her shackles.

"I am freeing you Faye," he said grunting as he pulled off the last of her bindings. "I will not let you rot in a dungeon cell. I care too much about you for that."

She bit her lip but made no move to leave; it wasn't because she didn't want to it was because she was too weak. Tyrion had not noticed for he was leaving her cell and walking to Ned's.

"I will be beheaded if anyone finds out that I let you go," he said to Ned while unlocking his cell door. "It is bad enough letting Faye free but you. It is unforgivable."

Faye was listening with interest.

"So why are you freeing me Tyrion?" Eddard asked.

Tyrion laughed, "Its time my family learnt a lesson. It is long overdue."

Faye frowned. It was an odd reason to say the least but she had long since learned that he was a little odd but he was also smart, smarter than any man she knew.

"And because Faye will not get out of Kings Landing alive alone." Tyrion added almost too quietly for her to her, but she did hear and her heart warmed at his words.

Faye watched as Ned stood. He was still fairly strong; he had not been there as long as she.

"Faye, we don't have much time. You must leave." Tyrion whispered sharply but Ned stopped him.

He stepped into the cell she had been occupying. He looked over her and frowned sadly. "You cannot walk," it was not a question, it was a statement but she shook her head anyway.

Tyrion stepped up behind Ned. His face was twisted in sadness and Faye tried to smile but she failed miserably. Eddard bent down and slid his arm under her legs and one around her back. He picked her up easily; she was never a big girl but she had lost far too much weight while being locked away, she was just skin and bones.

"I will guide you out of Kings Landing, there a horses waiting," Tyrion said as he led them through darkened tunnels. "You must stick to the woods, men will search for you once they realise you are missing."

Ned grunted in understanding.

The tunnels Tyrion led them through were dark and the only light was from the torch the small man carried. The air was moist, the air was cold and the smell was damp. Faye's eyes watered after a while and she found herself closing her eyes and letting her head rest against Ned's shoulder. It was a while before there was a glimmer of light. Faye opened her eyes and smiled slightly as relief coursed through her; she had been wrong. There was hope.

"You must know," Tyrion said, stopping them before they reached the light. "Your son, Robb, he has raised the North. They march for war."

Faye heard the hitch in Ned's breath and she to gasped softly. The Starks were marching to war; _Jon will be with them _that thought scared her. The thought of Jon on a battle field made her sick to her stomach.

"Thank you for telling me," Ned said finally before stepping forwards out of the tunnel. Faye realised that the light was slowly fading; darkness would soon fall upon them.

"I suggested you stay here until the moon rises, it will be safer to travel," Tyrion suggested before he turned to walk away.

Faye couldn't let him leave without saying something, thanking him for all he had done for her and Ned. "Thank you Tyrion," said Faye hoarsely.

She lifted her head from Ned's shoulder to see her friend; he smiled up at her and nodded. "Be safe little lady," he said with a soft smile.

Faye managed a smile, a proper smile, "you too old friend."

She did not have the heart to say goodbye and it seemed neither did he for he walked away with one last glance. Faye hoped she would see him again but the odds were slim, he was a Lannister and she was loyal to house Stark and the two houses, if he was right, were now at war.

She only hoped the few people she cared for would survive the coming battles they would all face.

_Break me Down_

Faye travelled on Ned's horse, the older man sitting behind her keeping her upright as they rode. The other horse was tied to theirs and she would ride it once she had regained her strength.

"We shall rest soon," Ned said.

They had been riding since the previous night and had not stopped. The sun was slowly setting once again and Faye could not wait to rest beside a fire. She ached all over, the sores on her ankles and wrists throbbed, her stomach churned in hunger and her throat was dry from thirst.

That night they sat beside a small fire, the smoke was minimal and they both hoped no riders would notice. They ate a small amount of the food Tyrion had provided and drank only several sips of water. It would be a long journey and they had few provisions.

"What will happen now?" asked Faye, chewing on a small piece of bread.

Ned took in a deep breath while staring into the flame. "We go back to Winterfell," he said simply.

Faye frowned, "what of the war? Robb has called the northern bannerman, they are marching for war."

Ned looked to her then and she saw the worry in his eyes. She understood. His son was marching to battle, leading an army. Faye could not fully understand his fear but she held her own fear, for Jon, whom she loved dearly. She could only really imagine what Eddard was feeling.

"It is not the north's war, Robb marches to battle because he thinks I am a prisoner, which I am no longer." Ned tried to smile reassuringly at Faye. "When he learns that I am no longer captured he will have no cause to fight for."

Faye took a moment to take in his words. What Ned had said was not entirely true. They was still a cause, still a reason to fight the Lannister's.

"The Lannister's crippled your son," she said as delicately as possible. "Joffrey sits on the Iron Thrones and calls himself King when he has no Baratheon blood in him." Faye shook her head. "There is still a cause to fight them, still a reason."

Ned sighed. He seemed frustrated and Faye bit her lip nervously wondering if she had spoken out of turn.

"The north is no match for the Lannister forces," Ned said tiredly. "We would not win."

Faye shuffled closer to Lord Stark. "I thought there was no hope in the dungeons, I thought I would die but Tyrion got us out," said Faye fiercely. "All it takes is help, the right friend."

Ned frowned but then his eyebrows rose. Eddard was a clever man, she knew it would not take him long to figure out her meaning.

"I would not say Stannis is a friend," Ned said with an odd look.

Faye shrugged, "but you told him the truth about Joffrey. Joining his army with the force of the north would surely mean a certain victory. Stannis gets the throne and you get justice for your son."

Ned stared into the flames for a while and she let him think. He looked deep in thought and she dared not disturb him. Instead she to stared into the flames and thought of Jon; she wondered where he was, what he was doing. Was he talking battle plans with Robb and Theon? Was he alone thinking of her? Faye did not know but she hoped he was thinking of her like she was thinking of him.

"You have a smart head on your shoulders," Ned said breaking her train of thought.

She chuckled softly, "some would disagree."

Ned smiled. "I will talk to the Lords once we meet with my son's army, it is not just my decision; they will have to agree."

She nodded, "I am sure they will fight for truth and justice."

Ned nodded slowly almost unsure. "We shall see." He turned to her, smiling softly. "You should rest Faye; we have another long day's ride ahead of us on the morrow."

Faye bid him a goodnight and settled her head upon the ground, her face to the flames letting them warm her skin.

"Do you think we will be found before we reach the northern army?" Faye asked sleepily.

Silence followed and for a moment she thought that maybe Ned was asleep. She felt her eyes drift closed but just before sleep took her she heard Lord Stark's reply. "May the Gods help us if they do."

His words filled her with little hope and so she fell asleep with a troubled mind but her dreams were filled with Jon which eased her heart. She could not wait until they were reunited.

* * *

_**AN: **__So what do you? Like? Please let me know, I live off the reviews my readers give me so keep them coming. Thank you. _


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: **__Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and to everyone reading; I hope you are all still enjoying this story. I would love to hear what you all think so please leave a review with your thoughts and opinions. _

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Faye _

It was on the seventh day that they encountered trouble; a group of Lannister men with more armour than clothing and more steel than Ned and Faye had put together. They were squatting behind foliage peering through the leaves at the men who were gathered around the fire they had just been about the light.

"They can't have gotten far," one of the men said.

The others had their swords drawn and their eyes were scanning the area. Faye held her breath as Ned clutched his sword. They both had no doubt that they would have to fight before the sun set which it was doing rapidly taking with it the light. Soon they would all be plunged into darkness.

"Search the area," the men had already found their horses; if they wanted to try and escape it would have to be on foot. The Lannister men would catch them for sure.

Faye watched as they men split off into pairs, heading in different directions. Two were heading straight for Ned and herself.

"I want you to try and get to the horses," he whispered into her ear. "Then I want you to ride and I don't want you to stop."

She shook her head, "what about you?"

The men were getting closer, they were cutting at the foliage with their swords; it wouldn't be long before the two men would be upon them.

"I will fight them off but you must leave Faye," he said his grip on his sword tightening.

Faye frowned, "I cannot just leave you."

He turned to her as much as he dared, "you must."

Faye bit her lip but nodded slowly. She knew their chances were slim but she also knew that six men against only Ned meant he would surely fall. He was sacrificing himself so she could escape. She wasn't sure how to feel about that but she knew there was no talking him out of it and even if there was a chance she didn't have time.

"Take this," she felt the handle of a blade pressed into her palm. "Do you know how to use it if you have to?"

She nodded, "stab them with the pointy end."

Ned managed a smile which she returned. "Stay safe Faye," he whispered.

"You to," though she knew he wouldn't. Fighting six men was not what anyone would call safe.

He didn't answer instead he stayed quiet and began to stand. "When their attentions on me; run," Faye did not get time to answer for Ned dove from their cover on the two unsuspecting men.

The fight had begun.

Faye did not look back; she did not stop when she heard the clatter of swords or the calls of the Lannister men. She kept running with the dagger in hand as she raced towards her horse.

She was still weak but survival instincts had taken over and she found knew found strength as she lifted herself onto the horse. The mare reared upwards but she hung on kicking its hind, commanding it to move and fast.

The forest was thick and Faye found it difficult to weave between the trees and keep a fast pace. She found her horse was slowing, weaving carefully between the dense trees. Faye could still hear the fighting, the clashing of swords; Ned was still alive and that filled her with hope.

But her hope was short lived when she heard the hooves of another horse not far behind. She dared to look behind her; a Lannister man was following her and he was close. She could see his sword, the moon light was reflecting off its shinning steel blade as well as his armour.

Faye kicked her horse, urging it to go faster but she knew in her heart that she could not outride her attacker. The blade felt heavy in her hand; she knew she would have to use it but what use was a small dagger against a sword.

It came to her quickly; a plan. She had no time to really think it through, all she could do was hope that it worked.

She slowed her horse to a stop. Her hands were shaking and the reins fell from her grasp, Faye dismounted and listening with a pounding heart as the Lannister men drew nearer. She slid the blade down the front of her chest concealing it from the man's view; it was cold and she fought the shivers that ran through her.

The Lannister man landed on his feet with a heavy thud and he approached her, his sword out in front of him. Faye lifted her hands, palms facing him trying to seem as no threatening as she could; which wasn't hard, she didn't feel threatening at all.

"Please, let me go," she whispered letting her fear seep into her voice making her sound as weak and vulnerable as she looked.

He stopped and lowered his sword; she obviously looked nothing more than a weak girl who could barely keep herself on her feet. He saw nothing to fear from her. _Its working _she thought to herself fighting away the smile that threatening to stretch her lips.

"My orders are to take you to the Queen," he said stepping ever closer and as he did he sheathed his sword.

Only a few more steps and she would be able to strike. Her heart was thumping wildly and all she could hear was her blood pounding through her. Faye never wanted to have to hurt anyone, let alone kill anyone but she had to. They were in the middle of a war, with men who would not think twice at cutting a woman down; she could not hesitate.

"Please, I've done nothing wrong," she said shaking her head. "Let me go."

He was in front of her, "I can't I'm..." she did not know what he would have said. Maybe he would have said 'I'm sorry' but she would never know. She struck quickly, pulling the dagger from her chest and plunging it into the man's neck.

Her dangerous plan had worked; the Lannister man fell to the floor his eyes wide and disbelieving and she pulled the dagger from his neck and wiped it clean.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and she meant it but she knew it had to be done.

She closed the man's eyes once he lay dead on the ground. She took in several shaky breaths not believing what she had done yet the body at her feet was all the proof she needed. She had killed someone _he would have killed me if the roles had been reversed _but that thought did her little good.

Faye mounted her horse once again, she debated on whether to turn back and see if Ned was alright but she decided against it. Ned had told her to run and the odds were Lord Stark was dead; she would not let his sacrifice be in vain. She would run; she would survive.

_Break me Down_

Faye did not stop, she rode through the night and into the day but when the night began to fall again she knew she must stop. No other Lannister men had followed her and no more had found her. She needed rest, she was no fool; if she didn't get any soon she would not survive for long and she would continue to grow weaker until she could no longer move.

She found a small clearing deep in the heart of the forest and began to collect firewood. She would make a small fire and warm herself and some of the little food she had. They had split the rations between them and so half of the rations were still attached to Eddard's horse.

Faye sighed and sat on the dry grass. She wondered what had become of Ned? _Is he alive? _It seemed unlikely but then she knew he was a good warrior maybe he had won. She would not give up hope; she couldn't, not again.

Her sleep that night was restless, she tossed and turned but she found no peace. Faye woke many times before she finally gave up. Adding more wood to the fire and stared into the flames. The morning would dawn soon and she would set off again; riding as fast and as unnoticed as she could.

When the sun rose she stamped out her fire and covered it as best she could before moving out. She rode with care making sure not to snap any branches as not to give away her course too easily in case she was being followed but there was nothing she could do about the horse tracks, Faye just hoped she was not being pursued by Lannister men.

It was on her fourth night alone that she began to lose faith that Ned had not survived. She had hoped he would have caught up with her but that hope was slowly fading. So, to keep her strong she thought of Jon and seeing him again. Faye missed him more than words could explain; her heart ached by so far away from him but it was the thought of seeing him again that kept her going.

That night she laid her head down using her cloak as a blanket. She kept the dagger in her grasp and watched the flames dance as her eyes began to flutter closed. The several sleepless nights were catching up with her; Faye was exhausted and so sleep took her easily that night.

_Break me Down_

It was just before dawn when she awake to the sound of branches snapping beneath a pair of feet. She held her breath and lay still for a moment; she listened as the footsteps got nearer and as she listened she heard the sounds of a horse. A rider was approaching; only one though.

She scrambled to her feet as quickly but as silently as possible. There was no time to cover the fire so she darted behind a tree, its trunk large enough to hide her entire body. Faye listened as the animal and rider got closer. She clutched the dagger to her chest fearing she would have to use it again. The thought made her hands shake and her knees tremble; she was no fighter, war was not her forte.

Faye held her breath as she heard horse and rider enter the clearing; the leaves that settle on the ground crunching beneath their feet. She held her breath and wondered if her previous plan would work again, if she could pretend to be unarmed and harmless. _I'll have to try._

"Faye," she let her deep breath out and stepped out into plan sight.

She gasped in relief and nearly fell to her knees. Ned stood before her; he looked exhausted and worse for wear but he was alive. She ran to him, unthinking and flung herself at him laughing hysterically.

"I thought you were dead," she said simply not being able to think or speak clearly.

Ned chuckled and returned her embrace. "I am very much alive."

They parted and Faye smiled happily up at him. "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

He nodded in return. "You didn't make it easy to find you," he said with a soft smile as he settled himself down by the fire.

"Sorry I was erm-"

Ned stopped it, "which was smart. If it was difficult for me then it would have been difficult for Lannister men. You were wise to cover your tracks."

So much praise was odd to Faye but she accepted it.

"I caught a rabbit," he announced pulling it from his bag. "We shall eat and rest for a while before we keep moving."

Faye nodded, it was good to not be alone; she felt safer already. She prepared the rabbit happily looking forward to having meat in her belly; it had been a while, she had been living off berries and bread.

She noticed while the rabbit cooked that Ned winced every so often when he moved. She stood wiping her hands on her dress before walking around the fire to kneel before him.

"You're wounded," she said worriedly.

Ned tried to brush it off, "a few scratches."

Faye shook her head. "Let me look."

That night she cleaned his wounds and then they dined on rabbit and bread. It was odd but Faye felt slightly peacefully; more so than she had on her own. With another with her she felt safer and knowing that Ned was alive was a burden lifted from her shoulders. She had felt such guilt thinking he had died so she could live. She was a whore and he was a Lord; he shouldn't even think about giving his life for hers.

"Thank you," she whispered once they had settled for the night. "For nearly giving your life to save mine; you shouldn't have but thank you."

There was a long silence before Ned replied. "My son loves you and you have done a lot for my family. I would sacrifice my life for yours if it comes to it. I have already lived but your life is just beginning."

Faye smiled slightly, "well let's hope we don't encounter anymore trouble."

It was a foolish hope she knew but she hoped all the same.

* * *

_**AN: **__So, what do you think? Please let me know as each review makes my day a little better. _

**_If you like this story please check out my other Game of Thrones stories:_**

_**Northern Rose:** Jon Snow, a brother of the Nights Watch, will find love in the most dangerous of times; as the White Walkers rise and the seven Kingdoms fall will Jon be able to save Westeros with the help of some unlikely alliances?... "What are our words?" he asked her. "We don't fear death; we only fear those who can't die." Rose answered..._

_**We Might Fall:** When Myrcella arrives in Winterfell she has no idea how much her life is about to change. She is to be married to Robb but why is she drawn to his bastard brother Jon? And as she finds out some shocking truths, those truths will lead to a war...but winter is coming and with it brings something no one expected..._


	15. Chapter 15

Hello all this is a quick message to say that I have Twitter!** ihaveadarkside1 **is my user name- the link will also be on my profile.

By following me on Twitter you'll receive **extracts from upcoming chapters**, other juicy bits and bobs: a look into my crazy mind, upcoming stories and other related story business!

I would really appreciate the support so please, if you have twitter, please just click the follow button. It would be much appreciated.

-ihaveadarkside


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: **__All the support you give me is so amazing and so I want to say a _**BIG THANK YOU**_ to everyone reviewing and following this story. I'm afraid this chapter is a little short. I'm having loads of hospital appointments at the moment and I'm starting work on Monday so I wanted to get something out before I'm snowed under. I hope you enjoy and I'll try and update as soon as I can. _

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Faye _

She sat throwing pieces of wood into the fire. Ned was hunting while she was stuck by the fire, her ankle throbbing and her anger rising. They had encountered no danger for two weeks and their journey had become fairly quiet until the day Faye's horse got spooked and sent her hurtling towards the ground.

Faye had damaged her ankle, badly enough that they were forced to make a permanent camp. It had been three days and they had not moved. She was beginning to get angrier with every passing hour; she wanted to be moving. Faye wanted to find Jon.

Ned had insisted that she had to rest her ankle though; she agreed looking at. It was a mix of deep purple and green shades and swelled twice its usual size and it hurt, a lot but still, Faye couldn't help but want to be anywhere but there.

"We will eat well tonight," Ned called walking into the small clearing they had made their temporary camp. He was holding up a rabbit with a pleased smile. It had been a while since they had eaten meat; it seemed the animals of the forest were nearly all gone.

_Maybe they can sense the coming war _she thought idly to herself.

"We should leave on the morrow," she said as Ned began to prepare the rabbit.

Ned looked up from the rabbit, the knife stilling as he stared at her. "You need to rest your ankle-"he was about to say more but Faye stopped him.

"It is dangerous, staying here for much longer will surely get us killed and besides, we need to find Robb and this northern army," she said sure of her words. "My ankle is sore but not unusable; we cannot sit around and wait to be found Ned."

He stayed silent for a while and Faye feared she hadn't convinced him and it was entirely possible that she hadn't for Eddard Stark was a hard many to convince. Faye waited with bated breath and finally he nodded slowly.

"We will leave at first light," he said with a small smile in her direction.

There was a bond between the two; it had formed while being on the road for so long together. He cared for her like a father would and she challenged him like a daughter would. Faye had never had any family and so to feel such a bond with Ned was unfamiliar but warming. She felt that finally she had a place and the beginnings of a family.

_Break me Down_

She sat astride her horse wincing constantly as her ankle was jolted from the movement of the beast below her. Faye tried and failed to hide her pain and on several occasions Ned had tried to reason with her, make her stop and rest but she wouldn't hear of it. Faye didn't want to waste anymore time, she wanted to find Jon as soon as possible.

"Faye, we must stop," Ned said again.

She shook her head, her stubbornness getting the better of her. "Not yet," she said.

Ned sighed and pulled his horse up in front of hers. Her horse trotted to a stop and whipped its head up and down in what she interpreted as announce.

"We must eat and you must rest," Ned said sternly, "at least for an hour Faye."

She exhaled loudly and nodded in defeat knowing by the look on Ned's face that she would not convince him to change his mind.

Eddard helped her down from her horse and then held onto her as she hobbled towards the base of a tree. She hated being so dependent on him but it was that or not moving at all and so she chose the former. In all honesty, Faye didn't know what she would do if Ned wasn't with her. For those few days she was alone, when she thought Ned was dead, had been some of the most difficult days of her life. It was Ned keeping her alive and she would be eternally grateful.

_Break me Down_

The fire burned out and the smoke began to rise as darkness settled on their camp. They both lay asleep unaware of anything around them. They did not hear the horses in the distance nor the snapping of leaves beneath the soles of shoes. Neither heard the rustling of the leaves or the soft whispers shared between several people.

No, Faye and Ned heard nothing.

The figures drew closer and as Faye turned in her sleep the approaching persons stopped, pausing and waiting for her to settle again. In the darkness nothing could be seen, not features or gender and even vague shapes were hard to make out.

"We should leave," the voice was a lot closer to the camp and subsequently Faye stirred, her eyes flickering open as she stayed still; listening.

"No," another voice whispered. "We need food, we should at least see if they have some."

There was a slight pause and Faye stayed perfectly still, not daring to move. "They could be dangerous," the voice was soft, too soft to be anything but a female voice.

A snort could be heard before a hushed whisper, "we've survived much worse." That voice also sounded feminine to Faye yet a little less girly.

"She's right," the last voice defiantly belonged to a man. It was deep and rough; unmistakeable for another but a young man's.

Faye continued to lay still, waiting and wondering if they were more of them but it seemed there were only three, or at least only three spoke. It wasn't long until she heard there soft approach, she could tell they were trying to be quiet but there was always the odd sound of a branch snapping beneath their feet.

In any other circumstance she would have found it funny but as they were planning to steal from her and Ned, well, she wasn't in the mood for laughing. She waited until they were nearly upon them, her hand clutched the hilt of the blade she kept with her at all times and she waited, tense and ready to strike.

"Look," one of the female voices whispered gleefully. "Food."

It was then that Faye acted. She leapt to her feet, ignoring the pain in her ankle. She reached for the girl closest to her and held the dagger to the girl's throat. Faye didn't want to harm any of them and she wouldn't as long as they left without breathing a word to anyone or at least that's what she told herself was going to happen but that was before Ned woke and stared wide eyed at the girl in Faye's arms.

"Arya?"

Faye's eyes widened in shocked as she released the girl from her grip; Faye moved the dagger from the girl's throat and turned the girl to face her and she was greet with the large, wide eyed doe eyes she knew so well.

The only thing Faye could do was repeat Ned "Arya!"

The young girl smiled, "and Sansa and Gendry." She said pointing to the other two shadows in the darkness.

Faye shook her head in bewilderment, "Well hell!"

* * *

_**AN: **__So like I said at the top of this chapter I'm sorry it's so short but I wanted to post something for you guys to read. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. _


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: **__Big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot to me. So, this update is fairly quick for me... go me. So I hope you enjoy..._

_If you watch Merlin and enjoy it please check out my new Merlin fic. It would mean a lot to me if you would check it out. Its a Gwaine, Lancelot and my own character fic, we all love a good old love triangle, don't we!_

_Quick note... Ned and Gendry have never met before but Ned obviously knows he looks a lot like Robbert. He's a smart man and figures out who he is. _

* * *

**Break Me Down**

* * *

_Faye _

Faye watched silently as Ned embraced his daughters. She stood with a smile on her face and relief in her heart, she was glad the two Stark girls were alive and safe and yet she wondered what had happened. Ned had told her that the two were on their way back to Winterfell; that they had left before the late king had returned from his hunt and before Ned was arrested.

_What went wrong? _It was a burning question but one that would have to wait. Faye didn't want to interrupt the moment Arya and Sansa were having with their father so instead she turned to the young man.

He looked to be a year or two older than she. Arya had called him Gendry. Faye turned to him finding that he too was watching the scene before them but as if he could feel her eyes on him, he turned to face her.

"My names Faye," she said holding out a hand for him to take.

He did with a polite smile, "Gendry."

It was in that moment that her foot decided to give. It wasn't surprising; she had used it far more than she should have. Lucky Gendry caught her and lowered her to the floor, his piercing blue eyes glanced at her swollen ankle and he frowned.

"It looks worse than it is," she said with a smile.

It was then that the three, Eddard, Sansa and Arya, broke apart. Faye took the opportunity to look over the two and she noticed how different they both looked. Sansa was as beautiful as ever but there was something about her, a strength she hadn't possessed before, a knowledge that had changed her. Faye didn't know if she wanted to know what events had caused the change in the young woman or not and then there was Arya. She looked as strong willed and wild as ever but there was something more refined about her strength, the sword at her hip was a knew addition to and Faye hoped she hadn't had to use it. She knew what it felt like to take a life.

"Faye," Arya stepped forwards with a smile before kneeling to the floor then flinging her arms around the unprepared Faye. It was a gesture that warmed her heart as she returned the embrace.

"It's good to see you safe Arya," she said softly before looking to Sansa. "You to Sansa," she motioned for the other young Stark to join them and she did, wrapping her arms around her sister and Faye.

While embracing the two Faye noticed Ned and Gendry, the Stark seemed to appraising the young man with a certain curiously familiarity. As if Eddard recognised Gendry and it was only when she looked to Gendry that she realised he held none of the same familiarity. _Odd _she thought idly.

"We should all get some rest," Ned said suddenly. "We leave at first light in the morning."

With three extra bodies around the fire the clearing fell silent once more but the question still burned in Faye and Ned's mind _what happened when the two young girls left Kingslanding?_

_Break me Down_

They rode swiftly through the trees as they began to thin. It had been a while since they had been able to ride at a fast pace, the trees for most of the journey up to that point had been too thick to ride at more than a trot.

It was refreshing to feel the wind in their hair and against their cheeks.

Faye glanced to her right to see Arya smiling as they rode. It had been a week since the three had joined them and things had looked up from there. She recalled the memory of the day after the two Starks and Gendry had stumbled upon them, the day that Arya and Sansa told there story...

"_What happened when you left Kingslanding Sansa?" Ned asked his eldest daughter._

_Sansa visibly shook. "We thought we had got away, we thought we were safe but then they found us."_

_Faye took Sansa's shaking hand. "Who?" she asked softly._

"_Lannister men," Arya said speaking for her sister. "There were five of them and they tried to take Sansa and I, the guards my father had with us managed to bide us some time so we ran." _

_Faye watched as the two girls glanced at one another with fear in their eyes. It was obvious that the memories were still fresh and just as terrifying to them then as it had been when it happened. _

"_We ran into the forest, we had only one horse and no supplies. The Lannister men didn't find us though but after a few days we weren't so much afraid of them as we were of dying of thirst and starvation," Arya sounded older than her years. It was slightly unsettling. _

_Faye glanced to Ned to see him watching his daughters, his eyes darting between the two. His face was a mask, years of practise thanks to being the Lord of Winterfell, but his eyes held his fear. He worried for his daughters more than anything and even when they were with him he still feared for what they had been through. _

"_That's where Gendry comes in," Arya said a smiling gracing her lips as she looked to the young man. "He was travelling to the wall when we came across him. Well, him and others. Gendry gave us food and water and said if we could stay hidden well enough, that we could follow them."_

_Faye saw Ned give Gendry and thankful look. It seemed Gendry was the reason they were alive and breathing, or at least some of the reason. _

"_After two weeks of following the group we were finally found," Arya said wringing her hands together nervously as if reliving the moment. "They tied our hands and bound our feet as they decided our fate." _

_Faye felt her stomach turn. She heard the stories as had everyone; the Wall was filled with dishonourable men. Faye feared that the turn of this story would be far too unpleasant for her ears let alone Ned's. _

"_But Gendry again saved us, one of the men came to close and Gendry stopped him. A fight broke out but someone Gendry got us to safety. We've been running ever since, the three of us, together." Arya said with a soft smile in Gendry's direction as she finished the end of her tale._

_There was a moments silence before Ned spoke, "You have saved my daughters many times it seems Gendry; you will be repaid for your kindness."_

_Gendry shook his head while his cheeks turned red. "There is no need m'lord," he said with only respect and honesty. _

_Eddard wouldn't hear of it though, "there is every need. I owe you my children's lives that cannot go unrewarded."..._

Faye glanced over at Gendry, remembering the looks he and Arya had shared. It was clear the two cared for one another and it seemed to Faye that Gendry had a soft spot for the wild Stark girl.

"Stop," the horses halted one by one as Ned hissed his command.

They all glanced at one another, fear gripping their hearts. The thundering of hooves reached Faye's ears and then the shouts of men. She had no idea how far they had travelled or where they were but she hoped, beyond all hope, that the men that were rapidly approaching were not Lannister's.

"Faye," Ned whispered her name.

She moved up beside him and leaned in close as he began to whisper. "I want you to take the girls and Gendry, I want you to go back the way we came and lay low for a while."

Faye bit her lip, "Ned, they won't leave you."

It was true, she could not see Arya riding away and leaving her father to face whatever was nearly upon them. Faye's heart was racing and her palms sweating, her nerves were in overdrive and she felt her stomach knotting.

Ned's eyes bore into hers, "they have to." And with that he kicked his horse and rode away.

With a lot of effort on her part, Faye didn't follow him; instead she turned to the two Stark girls and Gendry.

"We have to leave," she whispered softly.

Arya shook her head, kicking her horse forward in the direction Ned had left. "What about father."

Faye had to think quickly on her feet, "he will meet us at the clearing we slept in three nights ago, remember?"

Arya nodded but made no move to turn around. The sound of approaching men was getting louder and louder. Faye knew it was then or never, run or die.

"Arya, listen to me. Your father will meet us, he promised. He's just gone to make some false tracks so they don't follow us, ok?" she said her voice soft as she could make it in her panicked state.

She looked to Gendry for help who rode to Arya's side and lightly took the youngest Starks arm. "She's right, we must go. Your father will meet us."

With Gendry's reassurance Arya slowly turned her horse around. Faye shot Gendry and thank filled look before kicking her horses into a gallop.

Her heart was racing as they the four of them rode hard, the sounds of other horses and calls of men never quietened though and in fact, it seemed to Faye, that they were gaining on them.

_Come on _

She wouldn't let herself think about Ned. She had to believe he was ok, for she had thought she had lost him once and he had been fine. Faye hoped that it would be the case again.

To her right she caught sight of a horse and rider. She kicked her horse harder but she knew there was no use, they could not out run the men that followed them and it seemed Arya, Sansa and Gendry realised that to.

"Faye," it was the distant call of her name that had her slowing her horse. "Faye," someone called her name again.

She slowed to stop, the voice sounded oddly familiar. Arya had stopped with her, she to hearing the familiar voice. Gendry and Sansa had been slower to stop so as the rider came into view Sansa did not recognise him first but Arya did as did Faye.

"Robb," Arya called her voice light and filled with relief and laughter. She jumped from her horse to the ground and then ran to her older brother.

He managed to dismount before catching Arya in his arms. Sansa was next running to Robb with a smile while tears of relief slid down her cheeks. Faye saw Ned ride into the clearing they had stopped in, he to wore a smile but it was not Eddard that held her concentration but the man behind him.

Her heart seemed to stop as did time. Her breath left her as did all rational thoughts. She knew only one thing, one emotion and only one name; Jon.

* * *

_**AN: **__Reunited at last! What do you think? Please let me know as all your lovely reviews put a smile on my face and keep me writing. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Game of Thrones Christmas Awards 2012**

I'm just letting you know about the Game of Thrones Christmas Awards 2012. You might remember last year's awards hosted by CityGirl13, or this might be new to you. Either way, it's a chance to vote for your favourite stories from the category. You can find a link on Maddie Rose's profile, or else just go to (without the spaces):

:/ www . fanfiction forum / Game-of-Thrones-Christmas-Awards-2012 / 122254

**Go and vote for your favourite GOT stories and spread the word. Let's get the Authors some recognition they deserve.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: **__Sorry it's been a while. I'm moving house so I'm packing like crazy as well as working so I have very little spare time so I'm afraid updates are going to be sporadic. I want to say a massive **THANK YOU** to everyone reviewing and reading this story. It means the world to me and I hope you continue to enjoy it..._

* * *

**Break me Down**

* * *

_Faye_

Time came rushing back to Faye and she raced towards Jon. He caught her in his arms and their lips caught the others in a passionate embrace. She closed her eyes and savoured the familiar feeling of his lips against hers; it had been a while yet she remembered his touch so well.

Faye was aware that it wasn't the most appropriate time or place but she cared little for that. At one point she was sure she would never see Jon again and so her relief and happiness kept her firmly in Jon's arms.

It was Robb who broke the two apart, with a cough and a smile the pair released one another to hear calls, jeers and laughter. Robb embraced Faye and whispered into her ear, "I am glad you're safe and thank you, you brought my family back."

Faye smiled, "I did nothing really."

"That is untrue," Ned said stepping forwards to stand beside his two sons and Faye. "If it weren't for you we would still be in those dungeons."

Faye shook her head, "if it weren't for Tyrion we would still be there, I did nothing."

Eddard shook his head, "it was because you were there that Tyrion freed us. It was because he cared for you, like so many of us do."

It warmed her heart and she found herself in Ned's arms. His fatherly embrace was a comfort as was his kind gentle words.

"Come, we should head back. You all must be tired," Robb said.

Arya stood by Jon her hand in his while Sansa was embracing Robb. It selfishly didn't cross her mind that the two Stark girls would have missed Jon and Robb also. It was in her blurry, tired and yet elated state that had her mind and thoughts all over the place.

"You can ride with me," Jon said catching her around the waist and whispering into her ear. Faye smiled and leaned into his chest while closing her eyes briefly and enjoying his touch which she had longed for.

"Is mother at the camp?" she overheard Sansa asking her brother as they all mounted their horses.

Robb throw a smile at his sister and nodded, "yes, she will be waiting to see you. All of you."

"You knew we were coming?" Arya asked.

Robb chuckled, "scouts picked up your tracks and then you were seen. You were recognised and so we rode out to find you."

Faye chuckled softly, they had all feared the worst and yet it had only been Robb, Jon and men from the North and they had known they were coming.

"You should have given us some warning, we were preparing for the worst," Faye said throwing a glance at Ned.

Once again the Lord of Winterfell had willing risked his life and yet she understood it more in that instance. It was to save his two daughters and yet she knew if it had just been Faye and himself he would have done the same thing. The man was selfless to a fault and yet she wondered if it was that which made him such a good leader. You cannot ask men to risk their lives if you aren't willing to.

_Break me Down_

They peaked at a top of a rolling hill and when Faye saw what was waiting on the other side she gasped. Never had she seen such a sight. The northern army was vast and breathe taking but it was the notion that in comparison the north had only a handful of men compared to the Lannister's and the Baratheon brothers that had her heart racing in fear.

Jon's arm around her middle tightened. "You're safe now," he whispered obviously sensing her discomfort but interrupting it wrongly.

Faye turned her head to the side, only far enough so she could see Jon out the corner of her eye. "None of us are safe," she whispered hauntingly.

To that Jon said nothing.

Since she had left Winterfell she had changed just like Arya and Sansa. Faye had become more negative, more inclined to see the worst and fear that there was no hope. Time in the dungeons, on the run and killing a man had made her harder which scared her a little. She had never been that soft to begin with, her upbringing leaved little room for emotions and happy times.

The war would change everyone but Faye feared she was already changed.

_Break me Down_

Eddard would not rest. They had arrived at camp and the first thing the men did was whisk him away and to Faye's displeasure, Jon was taken away with them. She was left with a maid whom took her to Jon's tent and made ready a bath.

She did not realise how much she missed the warm water lapping against her skin until she submerged herself into the steaming water. Her eyes fluttered closed and slowly she felt the tension from her body slowly start to slip away. She forgot of the nightmare the past couple of weeks had been, she forgot about everything but being safe, being with Jon again.

Faye fell asleep, not for long, as when she woke the bath water was still lukewarm. It was Jon who had woken her, his hand softly brushing her cheek, each stroke was gentle and filled with love, as were his eyes.

She sleepily smiled at him as he knelt by the bath and she reached out to cup his cheek. "I have missed you so much," she whispered her face sombre and serious.

Jon curled his hand around her cheek and tilted her head so his lips could reach hers. It was a gentle kiss, filled with love, admiration and happiness. "As I have missed you," he whispered after breaking their kiss.

His forehead rested against hers and their noses brushed one another's. It was an intimate moment one she didn't want to spoil but the water was rapidly getting colder and as goose-bumps rose across her body she finally pulled away with a sheepish smile.

Jon frowned for only a moment but the noticed her chatter teeth and reached for the robe that rested on one of the chairs. "Here," he said holding it out so she could slip into it easily.

She smiled and let him wrap his arms around her. Faye rested her head against his shoulder and breathed in deeply, she had missed the comfort Jon and he alone could bring. He was her home, without him she was nothing, she had nothing. Jon was it for Faye.

"I love you," she whispered before pressing her lips to his neck.

Jon pressed a kiss to her temple; she could feel his smile "I love you to." He whispered softly. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

They held onto each other, neither knew how long but after a while Faye's eyes began to flutter closed and Jon seemed to support most of her weight. They both wanted to feel the others touched and yet they were both exhausted and so with the last of his energy Jon carried her to their bed before settling down beside her.

Their passionate reunion would wait until the morrow but as they wrapped themselves around each other and fell into slumber Faye could not help but feel perfectly content just the way they were. They were together again and that was all that matter... everything else could wait until the morrow.

* * *

_**AN: **__So, I know it's not very long and I know not much happens but what do you think? Let me know please... let's try and get up to 100 reviews!_

Follow me on Twitter for exclusive sneak peeks into upcoming chapters as well as all other kinds of stuff... the link is on my profile.


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: **__So disappointingly there were only 2 reviews for the last chapter, thank you to those two who reviewed. I hope you are all still enjoying this story? Would love to hear what you think so please let me know..._

* * *

**Break me Down**

_Faye _

"Eddard is no longer prisoner, why should we condemn our men for no reason," one Lord shouted before ten more began to shout over him.

Faye stood at the back of the tent with Catelyn beside her. She watched as Ned sat calmly, waiting for the shouting to be over, waiting for the Northern Lords to calm themselves down. Robb stood behind Ned and surprisingly so did Jon. It seemed he had earned the respect of many of the Northern men during Faye's absence and he was no longer viewed by all as nothing but a bastard and to Faye's greater surprise, Catelyn no longer treated him with as much contempt as she once had. It seemed much had changed.

After several hours the shouting had still not subsided. Ned was listening to arguments as best as he could but men were shouting over one another, some agreeing that joining Stannis and continuing to march to war was the right option while others were wholly against it.

Faye had enough and so she did something that even shocked herself. It was unladylike, it was out of place and very stupid and yet she did it anyway, _damn the consequences, this cannot go on. _

"QUIET," she shouted at the top of her lungs while stepping forwards. She gulped as the tent went suddenly and deafeningly quiet with all eyes on her. Some were filled with anger, some with contempt and some surprisingly filled with curiously. The word had spread through the camp like wildfire that it was Faye who had helped Ned escape the Lannister's. It wasn't totally true and yet it wasn't all a lie.

Gingerly she looked to Ned, asking for permission to speak though she had technically spoken already; and very out of turn. War was no place for women she had heard so many times and yet she was a woman and she seemed to be the only one that could see the truth.

When Ned nodded, she began to speak. She didn't even dare look at Jon for fear of angering him. She knew he would not truly be angry at her but at what she had done. He would see it as putting herself in danger while she would see it as trying to get the whole of the North out of danger, in a way at least.

"A Lannister sits on the Iron Throne, a boy born of incest to Cersei and Jamie; he has no claim to the throne. Joffrey will ruin this kingdom with his hatred and cold heart," she looked around the large table, surrounded with North Lords and she took in a deep breath. "Eddard may no longer be there prisoner but that does not mean they have done no wrong, it does not mean that we have nothing left to fight for."

She noticed in the eyes of the men that their anger was leaving and that they were truly listening to her. It was that which gave her the courage to continue.

"An army has been raised; the North was marching to war against the Lannister. Do you think they will forget that? Her courage grew as did her conviction. "The war has begun; we cannot just walk away. They will remember that we were ready to fight and they will not let that go unpunished. The war has started, the question is not whether we fight or retreat, it's whose side we will take!"

She finished and not one man spoke, for a moment she thought that her words had been in vain but then one Lord spoke; she did not know who but she silently thanked him once he had finished speaking.

"The girl is right, we marched into war; we cannot just turn back."

And so the shouting started again but this time, Faye noticed, the argument was swinging in the favour of joining Stannis and fighting. There was still hope for justice.

_Break me Down_

Catelyn had taken her hand sometime during the shouting and lead her out of the tent. Faye glanced at Jon briefly to see him watching as Lady Stark gently pulled her from the tent. He smiled softly at her before concentrating back on the conversation at hand.

The cool air hit her as she exited the tent. It was night and the moon was shinning. It had been hours since she had set foot out of the tent and she was grateful that Catelyn had lead her away from the chaos.

"I thought we could leave the men to their shouting game and have some supper," she said kindly, like a mother to a child.

"That sounds lovely," Faye agreed and followed Lady Stark to her tent.

Once they were seated and waiting for their food to be brought them Catelyn took Faye's hand. The look on the woman's face shocked and confused Faye. Lady Stark looked sad and sorry.

"Catelyn, are you well?" Faye asked filled with concern and mild curiosity.

"I want to apologise Faye," she began. "We left Kingslanding without knowing what had happened to you. For that I will be forever ashamed. I cannot imagine what they put you through child."

Faye smiled softly, "if you had not left I am sure Cersei would have captured you to. I am glad you left, please do not be sorry."

Catelyn sighed and shook her head, "you are to forgiving dear."

Faye smiled, "there is nothing to forgive."

It was then that their food arrived and the conversation slowed until they had filled their stomachs with meats, breads and wine. It was after while their plates were taken away that Catelyn spoke once again.

"What you said to the Northern Lords was very brave, the sign of a Lady no less." Catelyn said with a comforting smile.

Faye blushed and shook her head. "I couldn't stand their shouting. None of them were listening."

Catelyn chuckled, "men often forget how to use their ears dear."

Faye laughed softly before taking another sip of her wine. She wondered what was happening, whether they had decided on what course of action to take.

"Do you think we should fight?" Faye found herself asking.

Catelyn stayed silent for a while, a thoughtful look upon her face. "Yes, you were right; the Lannister will not forget that the North rose up against them. If we do not fight now there will only be a fight later on."

Faye nodded, "if we ally ourselves with Stannis it gives us a better chance."

Catelyn nodded and then smiled, the smile seemed out of place for the conversation they were having. It seemed Lady Stark noticed Faye's curious look and with a smile she explained.

"You keep saying 'we' dear," she began. "It makes me happy that you feel you belong to the North now, that's all."

Faye smiled softly, "all the happy memories I have are of the North, in Winterfell; with your family."

Catelyn reached out and took her hand. "It is your family now to Faye."

_Break me Down_

When she returned to her and Jon's tent she was surprised to find him waiting for her. She had thought he would be discussing plans with the Northern Lords for most of the night but she would not complain though she was anxious to what had been decided.

Faye didn't have to ask though for Jon was one step ahead, already knowing what she desperately wanted to find out.

He smiled and cupped her cheeks, his eyes filled with love as well as tiredness. "You speech worked. We are to ally ourselves with Stannis. The raven has been sent."

Faye smiled in relief and let herself sink into Jon's embrace. He was warm and he felt and smelt like home; her home.

"All the Lords agreed?" she asked as Jon started to pepper kissing on her cheeks.

Jon stopped his action only long enough to speak, "not all. Some will be returning north but the majority have chosen to align themselves with Stannis."

Faye sighed in relief and worry, it was an odd mixture. "So we march for war!"

"Yes," Jon said. "Now will you please stop talking," he said with a smile before capturing her lips with his.

And that was it. They spoke no more for the rest of the night and instead let their bodies communicate everything they wanted to say.

* * *

_**AN: **__So what do you think? Would love to hear what you think so please leave a review. _


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **Sorry for such a long delay. I'm back though. This will be the last chapter before the end chapter. Very sad but I am working on another Jon Snow project, it's called 'Hidden' and its on my profile if you want to take a look.

Anyway, I want to thank you all for the support you have shown me and this story, it really means a lot to me and I hope you continue to enjoy my writing and stories.

I'm sorry for any mistakes, I do re-read but some always slip past me.

* * *

**Break me Down**

_Faye _

She knew war would not be easy but from the moment the North had joined forces with Stannis's army there seemed to be one battle after the next. It seemed endless and she began to wonder if the war would truly ever be over. The Lannister's were a powerful family and even if they fell there would always be some who still believed in them... Faye feared they would never truly be rid of the Lannister family.

Of course there was one Lannister she didn't want to be rid of. Tyrion. She often wondered how he was fairing. Faye wondered if his family had figured out that it was he who had set herself and Eddard free. She hoped not for his sake.

Jon spent most of his time in battles, training or in meetings. She felt like she barely spent any time with the man she loved and yet, surprisingly, her love didn't dwindle, no, it only grew and when they did get time together they spent it wrapped up in each other. They showed their love for one another in the most natural primal way.

It was on the fourth morning of Faye expelling her food from her body that Catelyn questioned the young woman.

"When was your last moonblood my dear," Catelyn said after watching the girl, who had become like another daughter to her, throwing up her food for the fourth morning.

Faye stilled completely, she had thought she was sick. That maybe the stress of war was getting to her but she had never expected what Catelyn was implying. She closed her eyes, trying to make sense of everything but there was no need to make sense of anything, it was obvious.

Her eyes flew open, they were wide with fear. "I can't be," she whispered her voice cracking.

Catelyn wrapped her arms around the young woman, "well get the Maester to take a look at you." She whispered softly into Faye's ear.

For that morning Faye sat anxiously awaiting the Maester's arrival. Catelyn stayed with her and for once she was glad that Jon was busy, she didn't want him to see her in such a state. She wasn't happy or sad, she was confused. Faye would only truly know how she felt about a baby when the Maester confirmed that she, indeed, was with child.

Catelyn stayed with her and held her hand as the Maester examined her. His face was unreadable and the anticipation was quickly getting too much for Faye whose mind was reeling, wondering and secretly hoping. She loved Jon, she could think of no one she would rather start a family with but then the logical side of her mind reminded her that they were in the midst of a war. A battle ground was no place to birth a child.

"Well?" Faye said as soon as the Maester finished. He watched her for a second before smiling.

"Congratulations Faye, you are with child." She stared at the Master, unable to say a word. Of course she was happy but yet she was saddened also. She wanted her child to know peace and love not war and hatred.

"Thank you Maester," she vaguely heard Catelyn say. "How many moons gone is she?"

"I would say one moon Lady Stark."

_I have been with child for one whole moon _she thought in awe. _How could I have not known?_

She didn't know how long she sat in silence with Catelyn's arm wrapped around her but finally Lady Stark spoke. "You will be an excellent mother Faye," she said softly.

Faye turned her head to look at the older woman, a lady she admired. It was of the highest compliment to Faye, Catelyn herself had raised five beautiful, strong, honourable children. She hoped one day to be as good a mother as Catelyn.

"Thank you," Faye whispered softly.

"When will you tell Jon?" she asked.

Faye frowned. She knew that as soon as Jon and even Ned found out she would be made to leave, back to Winterfell and she couldn't bare the thought of losing Jon again, not when she had gotten him back. Faye decided she would wait awhile, a week or two at least.

"In time," Faye whispered begging the older woman with her eyes to understand and to keep her secret.

Catelyn sighed softly, "You must tell him before the next full moon."

Faye nodded in agreement and so the secret stayed between them.

_Break me Down_

War is not for the fainted hearted nor the weak, Faye learnt that quickly and yet, sadly, she became immune to the horrors. Soon she would no longer spill out the contents of her stomach when Jon walked into their tent covered in someone else's blood and sometimes, of course, his own.

Of course she still spilled the contents of her stomach but not from the sight of blood but because of the child that grew inside of her.

It had been two moons since she had been sat with Lady Catelyn, when she had promised that she would tell Jon before the next full moon and yet Faye had still not told him of the child they shared, the child that grew each day inside of her.

She wasn't sure what was stopping her, whether it was fear that he would not want the child or whether it was because she knew as soon as he knew and when Ned knew, that she would be sent away. Faye didn't want to be away from Jon, not again.

Catelyn came to her often, trying to convince the younger woman to tell Jon and yet when she seemed to have talked Faye into it something shook the young woman's courage and she fell silent once more, keeping the secret between them.

It was one day, after another battle won that Faye found herself sitting with the Starks and several other guests. Eddard at the head of the table with Catelyn beside him while Robb sat to his mothers left and Jon to his father's right while the rest were spread around the rather large table. The food was before them and everyone was tucking in, Faye ate her fair share but settled her fork onto her plate when she felt the familiar churning of her stomach.

Her stomach was beginning to look slightly curved, not noticeable for anyone who didn't know but to Faye it screamed to her, telling her that soon she would not have to tell Jon for he would see it when they lay together at night.

Faye tried to leave the tent before the contents of her stomach left her but she had not managed it. Catelyn was up before anyone else and by her side, for that she was grateful though not for long as Lady Stark gave her a familiar look. Faye knew then that Catelyn would not let the secret remain for one more day.

She felt Jon by her side and Catelyn moved away to let Jon tend to her. He wiped her mouth with cloth and touched her forehead probably checking for a fever. His concern was written all over his handsome features.

"You must be sick," he said softly. "You must rest, I will get the Maester to come and see to you."

Faye was very aware that the tent was very silent and whatever she said would be heard by all and yet if she didn't tell him then she knew she would lose the courage once again. She looked to Catelyn one last time who nodded with a small smile on her lips showing her encouragement.

With that she took a deep breath. "I'm not sick Jon," she said softly, her eyes locking with his. She hoped that would be enough, that he would understand but by the confusion that settled into his eyes she knew that she would have to continue.

"Of course you are," he said cupping her cheek softly.

She leaned into it, smiling softly. "I'm not sick," she said again. "I saw the Maester two moons ago, I know what is happening and it is not sickness."

There wasn't much more that she could say without spelling it out for him and yet still he looked baffled. She turned to the table; Catelyn was smiling at Eddard who was looking at Faye or more accurately Faye's stomach where she unconsciously was resting her hand. She briefly took in everyone's expressions and realised they all understood, it seemed Jon was the only one still blind.

So Faye reached for his hand that still cupped her cheek and brought it to her stomach to rest below hers. She smiled up at him nervously her eyes portraying her fear and nerves.

"I am with child," she whispered softly. "I carry our child."

She waited for Jon to say something but instead he stared at his hand upon her stomach, his mouth began to slightly open before closing again. Her smile grew a little at Jon's complete shock; she was just relieved he wasn't cursing her for getting pregnant.

He finally looked up, tearing his eyes away from her stomach to look into her eyes. She wondered what he saw for the next moment his arms were wrapped around her and she was pressed tightly to his chest in his warm embrace.

"We are having a child," he whispered softly his voice still filled with shock but also happiness.

Faye finally relaxed and let her smile spread across her face, "yes, yes we are."

She didn't know if she had ever been happier than she had been in that moment. She knew though that soon she would be sent away, back to Winterfell where it was safe but for that moment she let herself celebrate, she was carrying a babe, her own child and though she was scared she knew with Jon, Eddard, Catelyn, Robb and all the Starks beside her that she would be ok.

Because they were family; her family

* * *

**AN: **So what do you think? Please let me know as I value all opinions. I hope this isn't disappointing and that you have enjoyed this story. There will be one last chapter and then that is it.

Thank you for all your support please continue to support this story until the last word, I still need your love and kind words...


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **Little disappointed with the response to the last couple of chapters, I hope you have all enjoyed this story though and so here it is the final chapter...

* * *

**Break me Down**

_Faye _

Things changed quickly...

Faye was now Faye Stark, married to Jon Stark. He had been legitimized before they married and before she birthed his child and it was a shock to them all when Catelyn did not protest. Instead, Lady Stark had given Faye a loving embrace and said, "You deserve to be called a Stark," she said softly. She said no such words to Jon but she did smile and place a hand on his shoulder awkwardly. It was progress.

They had married days after announcing she was with child, it had been a small affair, or at least the exchanging of vows was. The feast afterwards seemed to include the whole camp, Stark and Baratheon bannerman all drinking and feasting celebrating a wedding and the beginning of a new life.

But the celebration passed and the night turned to dawn and they were back at war. All but Faye at least!

Her fears were correct and against her wishes she travelled to Winterfell. She had seen the sadness in Jon's upon his face when he had held her close and the shimmer of his eyes when he watched her ride into the distance.

Neither knew when the next time would be when they would lay eyes upon one another.

But she had not been alone, Catelyn joined her. For that she was most grateful. She wasn't naive enough to think she was joining her purely to be with her, no, Faye knew she missed her children whom aside from Robb where in Winterfell. She understood a mothers longing now the babe grew inside her.

It had been nearly as sad watching Catelyn and Eddard say their farewells as it had been saying goodbye to her Jon.

Neither Catelyn nor Faye knew that it would be the last time they saw Ned Stark.

Faye remembered when they received the raven; they had been back in Winterfell for only a few weeks when Catelyn broke down in tears clutching the letter sobbing.

Lord Eddard Stark had been killed in battle, a Lannister dealing the final blow.

The war waged on and the northern men were stronger, their swords sharper and their need for Lannister blood running deeper than anything else.

Faye did not know how to comfort Catelyn; she did not know what she would do if a raven arrived with a letter telling her of Jon's death; all she knew was that she would be distraught. So, not knowing what else to do she helped look after the young Stark children. She became their second mother while their birth mother locked herself in her chambers and mourned the loss of her husband, the man she loved pure and deeply.

Faye felt his loss to, he had become like a father to her but she stayed strong, for Catelyn and for the Stark children.

Most nights all the Stark children would sleep in her bed, wanting to be near each other and her. It saddened and warmed her heart at the same time.

It was only when Faye looked fit to burst did Catelyn return somewhat to herself. She had found all her children in Faye's bed all curled up together around the heavily pregnant Faye. It was that sight that brought Catelyn back, for her children and for Faye, a mother to be whose husband was far away fighting a war.

_Break me Down_

Her screams could be heard all over Winterfell or so she was told in jest while she held her new born son in her arms. The birthing had been tiresome and all too long but Catelyn had stayed with her and afterwards, what felt like weeks, she held her baby boy.

When asked what she would name him there was no doubt in her mind and so with Catelyn, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon and even Gendry stood around her bed she smiled softly before glancing nervously up at Catelyn.

"If it doesn't pain you too much I would like to call him Eddard," she whispered softly.

Tears welled within Catelyn's eyes as did tears well in the children's and yet they wore smiles as well.

They had lost one Eddard but they had gained another.

Catelyn had written to inform Jon of his son's birth and to Robb of his nephews.

They received a raven back with Jon's greatest pleasure and his sadness that he was not beside her and their son but more shockingly they received news from Robb that he was now named by his men as King in the North and Stannis had accepted it and when the time came when Stannis sat upon the Iron Throne he would acknowledge the North to be under the rule of another King, Robb.

It seemed there was hope in the darkest of times. A flicker of light; like a child being born or an army fighting for their land in the name of a man they all knew and respected who had died at the hand of their greatest enemy.

It seemed that there was an end in sight that the war would soon end.

**Break me Down **

**Three years later...**

"Eddard," she called, using his full name as if she was angry with her son and yet she said it with light playfulness that showed she was not.

He was hiding; Faye could see his feet poking out from behind the fabric that hung at the window. She smiled softly and pretended not to see him as she search the room. His small giggles could be heard from behind the curtain.

She feigned shock when he jumped out from behind the fabric to scare her; she jumped and clutched her heart dramatically.

"You scared me little one," she said ruffling his black curls. He had his father's features, he looked all Stark, there was barely any of her in him and if she hadn't felt the pain of him leaving her she would have doubted if he was hers.

He grinned up at her, "can we play again?" he asked her excitedly bouncing on his feet.

She was about to answer when Arya came rushing in. The young wild Stark had changed in three years, she was very much a young woman and yet she still held the spark within her, the fire that Faye loved so much.

"There was a raven," she said panting as she doubled over. She must have been running very hard. Faye walked over to Arya and placed a hand upon the young woman's back, "what is it Arya?" she asked softly.

She stared into Faye's eyes and she could see the happiness and the relief. "It's over."

_Break me Down _

It was familiar the feeling that coursed through her, she had felt it once before. Faye's heart seemed to stop as did time like it had done all those years ago when after been held by the Lannister in Kingslanding she had finally laid eyes on him once again.

But unlike before when she only knew one thing, one emotion and only one name it was different for she did not only love Jon with all her heart but their son also.

So when Robb, their King and Jon rode into the courtyard with what was left of the Northern men it was not only Faye that flung herself into her husband's arms but also little Eddard who despite not ever meeting his father before instantly knew who he was.

There were tears, laughter and passionate kisses exchanged between Faye and Jon before the rest of the family greeted each other. There was a feast of course and they celebrated not only their victory but the lives of the men they lost, one being of course, Eddard.

It was not until that night when they were alone bare side by side and slick with sweat from their love making did they finally have a real chance to speak.

"I have missed you," she whispered sounding close to tears.

Jon pulled her into his body, "I'm here now and I will not leave yours or Eddard's side again."

Faye smiled, "good, I could not bear to be apart from you again."

There was a comfortable silence that settled over the two as they held one another but Faye needed to expresses her sadness and her love for the man they had both loved.

"I am sorry about your father," she whispered sadly, tilting her head upwards to look into his familiar gentle eyes. "He should not have been taken from you that way."

Jon smiled sadly, "he was taken from us all and yet even when the world tried to break us all down we found away to pull ourselves back up."

Faye nodded, "it's because you're a Stark."

Jon pressed his lips to his wives forehead, "it's because _we _are Starks and nothing truly can ever break us, not as long as the Pack stays together."

~THE END~

* * *

**AN: **I'm sorry if it felt rushed but I wanted to give this story an ending and not leave it unfinished. I want to thank everyone who has supported this story and me and I hope you continue to do so with my other and upcoming Game of Thrones stories.

There may be an opportunity for a sequel for this story, which is in some ways why I have left it slightly open ended. It's up to the readers and of course when I have the time, so, would you like a sequel?


End file.
